Our Fall From Innocence
by Stanley's First Love
Summary: Cody's suggestion makes Zack unsure of how to proceed, but, why, in the end, was the question not beneficial for the both of them? Chapter 11 has been posted! So you want another chapter today?
1. First Sin

They met that day, as they had on many others, alone, standing in the wind of the fast approaching fall, unaware that they would never quite be as they had been, for each did to the other what one shouldn't be able to do to someone they are so close to.

Zack and Cody, the smiling twins, had a wonderful relationship, until the day that a lonely Cody asked of Zack something that had been weighing heavily on Cody's mind: "Can we be more than brothers?"

This had been understandably shocking to Zack, and the rebuttal had been harsh, admittedly too harsh, and Zack, having stayed at a friend's house to think, did apologize to Cody, but when Zack returned, there was a thick tension between them, and into this tension, about the middle way between Cody's question and the fall, is where we enter their lives more completely.

Zack and Cody had had a habit, all summer between seventh and eighth grade, of going to both the mall and the library, and talking all day long, mostly about things that would bore others, but, tension notwithstanding, their conversation interested them. It was a flirty conversation, albeit one that wasn't intended, for Zack _had_ said no, indeed, and Cody tried to keep his creeping lust at bay, but it didn't stop him from staring much too intently at Zack's lips, and while he wasn't trying to be caught, he wasn't hiding very well either.

We join them in the mall, a vast, three story, sprawling maze that, between the hours of nine in the morning and seven in the evening, was attacked by floods of people. In the food court on the second floor, Zack sat with his back to the rail that oversaw the first floor, and Cody beside him, looking past his brother at the horde below, glancing at Zack when it was appropriate. They rather enjoyed an ice cream shop here, and shared a deep cardboard bowl of slowly melting vanilla wonder. They had one spoon, and passed it back and forth when it was needed, speaking little, just sharing their time together.

Presently, Cody looked to his brother and, taking the spoon into his hand, took some ice cream onto the spoon and stared into Zack's eyes as he licked it off. Zack knew that Cody had an agenda, but Zack had been sure when he said no, and he wasn't going to be swayed, damnit! But Cody's pink tongue, dribbled white from the melted vanilla that dripped from it, made him look pointedly away, balling his hand quietly into a fist to try and ignore the arousal that he felt. A war waged in his head.

First, Cody was his brother, his twin, and that made it worse than anything else. Second, being that they were close, it would make them different, in every possible way, if they indulged in Cody's nasty fantasies.

But Cody was sexy. Zack glanced back over at his brother, and quickly away again, staunching a groan at the look on Cody's face, his bright red pouty lips burning hot in the sun that blazed in from the western windows. A tiny drip of vanilla sundae dripped from the right side of Cody's mouth, a tantalizing answer to a question that Zack had.

Could the go forward? Or should they? Was this right to even consider?

Cody scooted closer, pushing one of his knees between Zack's open legs and resting that knee on Zack's seat. Zack looked at Cody, offering a smile, a pained one, and Cody smiled back.

"Whatchu thinking about Zack?" Cody asked.

His lips parted so that he could breathe, and his eyes held puzzled questioning hope.

"Nothing Cody, I-I," he glanced back at Cody's lips. "I think we should look around, maybe?"

"Look at what?" Cody, noticing Zack's eyes, licked his lips, and Zack looked away again quickly.

"A store, maybe, I don't know. Did you want to go somewhere?"

"Of course Zack, but you won't let me."

Zack moaned low in his throat, turning more to look out over the people behind him, pushing his hands in his lap, desperate to ignore his erection.

"How about the library?"

Zack looked over once more.

"That might work."

"There's also a book store here in the mall, want to go down there with me?"

Cody skimmed down Zack's arms with his eyes, hoping that he was right, that he was having the effect he wanted on Zack. He would give anything to take a step farther with Zack, to see what sex was like. He knew about masturbating, of course, Zack had helped him when it came to that, but that had been a one time thing and Zack had insisted that they not touch, otherwise it wouldn't be appropriate. And since then, a creeping desire had laid about Cody's mind, a shadow self that had snapped off from his subconscious. He wanted Zack like we wanted to succeed in his life.

Not that he really knew what he wanted. He just had an idea of what sex might be like, and he wanted to confirm it. He knew what Zack had down there. He saw his brother naked often, the tease, for Zack was very comfortable with his body. And in the last week and a half, just after Cody had told Zack, Zack had been very guarded at first, not showing anything, but last night…

Last night Cody had walked into their bedroom for bed and caught Zack masturbating. And while Zack had pulled the covers up over his belly, he hadn't stopped.

Another quick glance at Cody's lips, and Zack whispered, "Yeah, the book store would be fine."

Amongst the aisles, talking in a murmur to one another, Zack whispered, "So what kind of thing do you want?"

Cody, walking slightly behind and to the left of Zack, looked at Zack in question. "From here?"

"You know."

Cody blushed. 'From there!'

"I just want to be close to you, Zack, I don't know. I just know that it would make us good together."

"Good how?" They were in the baking aisle, and they were alone. Zack stopped, and pushed his back to the shelf behind him, staring at Cody with intense eyes.

"We just fit so well together, Zack, I know that if we were," his voice dropped to a bare whisper, just for this one word, "_intimate_, then we would be even better."

Zack had let Cody hear him last night. He wanted to try and see, maybe, if his fears were unfounded. What could their pairing hurt? What could one try hurt? It wouldn't be a commitment.

Zack looked at his brother. "Oh yeah?"

Cody, already standing close to Zack, reached out and touched Zack's fingers delicately, and took Zack's hand. Zack tugged, just a little, and their thighs pushed together. Cody was inches away, and could feel Zack breathing on him, could feel the intensity of his brother's longing gaze, staring at his lips, and deep into his eyes, trying not to be in love more than a brother would, but it was hard.

And then Cody whispered, "Let me show you the wild side," and Zack couldn't help it, pulling Cody closer to taste those pouty lips, just for a moment. Cody moaned, sinking into Zack, sliding his hand up Zack's chest to grab at his neck, and their hips met. Zack could taste the vanilla on his brother's lips, could feel Cody's erection, and pushed on Cody to stare at him. Cody's breathless wonder that they had finally broken the ice was beautiful, and Zack reached forward again, kissing his brother on the lips once more, letting himself moan this time, for this felt _good_.

Cody leaned all of his weight on Zack, hungry for this, wanting to feel more, but he didn't want to make Zack realize what they were doing.

But Zack did, and he pushed Cody away again, still staring into his brother's eyes, trying to ignore that idea that that they had kissed, and Cody had given him an erection. They still held hands though.

"Cody?"

A breathless nod was the answer.

Zack let go of Cody's hand. "Um, I need to go." So he did, breaking away from Cody and speed walking out of the store, and out of the mall, back into the park, and toward home, desperate to shake the idea of what he had just let himself do. He had given in to Cody, let himself do something that shouldn't have been done, and why did Zack still have an erection.

Cody's breath had been soft and delicate, his body light and tender, pulling on Zack with such beautiful need. Up the elevator Zack went, through the the lobby of the hotel, and he threw himself of his bed after he closed the door, desperate to drown the noise in his head.

Cody was his brother, his twin! They shouldn't have kissed! Zack needed better self-control then that. He rolled over, and looked at Cody's bed. There was something he had smelled on Cody, this musky scent. He sat up and stood, letting himself stand and walk over to Cody's bed, to see if his blankets and pillows smelled the same.

He reached for Cody's pillow just as the door outside closed, and Zack hurried back to his bed, sitting back down just as Cody came in. Cody, looking flustered, stared at Zack as though he was a ghost, and whispered, "I'm leaving, sorry," and he tried to back out.

"Cody, wait!" Zack stood, jogging to the door as Cody tried to close it, pulling on the handle, and grabbed Cody's hand.

In the doorway, they stared at one another.

"What's wrong Zack?"

"We just, need to talk more, before, we, do more. That was wonderful, more wonderful than I wanted it to be, and I can't say no, I just can't say yes, yet."

Cody's eyes shone with a dim happiness.

Zack kissed Cody on the lips again, just a little peck, and whispered, "I need time to let myself go, Cody."

Zack's beautiful twin nodded, and kissed Zack on the cheek, pulling himself to Zack, and whispered, "Take your time."

Where their skin touched was an electric charge, one that Zack had never noticed. Cody's eyes were hard, holding a sharp unmitigated lust, a deep desire that made him long to make more happen now, but he restrained himself.

For the moment.


	2. Second Sin

Zack stepped back from Cody, and whispered, "I have to go and use the bathroom."

Cody nodded, smiling sweetly at Zack as he let him pass, and Zack slipped into the bathroom, back into the noise, a screaming crash that said, above all, that he was wrong for giving in.

He sat on the toilet, not having to go, but just desperate to be free of his feelings. The erection Cody had given him in the library prevailed, and was starting to get uncomfortable, but he really didn't want to let it free, to indulge in it.

He had masturbated to the idea of Cody before, but that had been once and it had made him very ashamed of himself. Zack thought about sex often, being a healthy, normal youth, and got an erection about a lot of things, but the idea that Cody gave him one was far removed. This taboo, this sin, was something he had tried to ignore since he had first heard of incest, had first had the idea that he and Cody could try. He had been told that incest was wrong, that only _sinners_ gave in to those thoughts.

He leaned back against the back of the toilet, sinking a single hot hand into his pants, beneath his boxers, and took a hold of his erection, pushing his foreskin back with a sigh, and tried to will the feeling away. He wanted this to not be something that he did, for kissing Cody had been too much. Masturbating to his idea again, when he knew Cody was in the other room, and could hear, was too much.

Zack pulled his hand out of his pants, going for the button and zipper this time, undoing his belt, and let his pants fall to the floor, staring down with hazy eyes at the strongest erection he could remember ever having, and took it in hand. He closed his eyes as he pulled down on it, trying to summon an idea of someone else, to banish the demon that Cody had made in him, but it wasn't working. All his thoughts kept sliding back to those lips, the taste of Cody's breath, his _smell_, and his exotic, half lidded ecstasy that Zack would finally be his. Cody wasn't someone that Zack would have ever considered being a viable choice to kiss, since they looked alike, and were twins, after all, but kissing Cody had been a slice of heaven.

His hand quickened on his erection, and he moaned low in his throat, thinking about kissing Cody again, and wondering what it would be like to, maybe, push Cody to his knees, and…

Zack opened his eyes with a shock, looking down at his erection, and letting go as if it had seared him. Cody was his brother! He could never make Cody suck his, his…

Zack looked at the door, imagining Cody walking about out there, perhaps cooking, or sitting in front of the TV. Yes he could make Cody suck it. Cody wouldn't even fight him. Cody wanted it more than anything else in the world right now.

"NO!"

Zack jerked his head away from the door, and closed his eyes again, leaning forward a bit. Stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it.

Then a knock, and Cody's soft voice asked, "Zack are you okay?"

He looked back at the door. "Yeah, why?"

"You yelled something, I was just…"

"I'm fine Cody, I'll be out in a moment."

Zack could see Cody's shadow under the door, linger a moment before it broke away, and he would have given anything to know what Cody was thinking.

But his erection was still strong, and he knew that it wasn't going to go away, plus, his balls were starting to hurt, so he leaned back once more, and imagined being in the bedroom with Cody, pushing his brother to his knees, and moaned as he imagined what those pouty lips could do…

Zack stood, ignoring his shame, and pulled his pants back up, looping his belt together, and the zipper, and walked back towards the door, pulling it open and immediately spotting Cody. He was sitting at the table, facing the bathroom door, and his face perked up when he saw Zack staring at him. Zack blushed when he looked at Cody's lips, threading across the room to meet him.

He took a seat beside Cody, and scooted closer so that their legs rubbed together, subconsciously, glancing at Cody's little pink tongue, which was licking his lips, and groaned. Cody's left hand rested on the table, holding open a book that rested on the table, and his right hand was pushed into his thigh for support.

Zack put his hand over Cody's hand, breaking Cody's concentration away from the book completely, and he smiled at Zack.

Zack leaned forward, feeling awkward, and kissed Cody on the cheek, scooping Cody's hand off of his thigh to hold it, and, with his left hand, pushed on Cody's chest, making him sit back into the chair.

"Let me do this," Zack whispered, pulling back just a moment to glance into Cody's eyes. "Don't say no."

"Whu-what Zack?"

Zack's left hand slid down Cody's belly, and caught on Cody's belt. Cody always wore a belt. Zack's eyes stared intently at Cody's thighs, where they met in the middle, and his breath hitched, his face still inches away from Cody's face. They both were breathing heavily, and Zack had no idea what he was doing, where he wanted to go with this. He couldn't hear the noise anymore; there was just silence now. And Cody stood in that silence.

Zack undid his brother's belt, pulling a surprised little squeak from Cody, but Zack ignored him, intent to see what he wanted to see. His quaking fingers opened the button of Cody's pants, and his zipper, and Zack knew what he needed when he saw Cody's erection, straining against his underwear.

Zack looked into his brother's face, barely breathing at all now, staring with wonder at the hope in Cody's eyes. Zack put his hand on Cody's belly, still staring into Cody's eyes, and broke his gaze when his fingers went under Cody's briefs, and he felt Cody's erection on his fingertips.

"Z-Zack, please!" Cody moaned.

Zack kissed Cody, squeezing his hand reassuringly. He pushed his hand down more, his breath back to its husky tone, blowing about Cody's blushing face, sliding Cody's foreskin down and pulling the briefs off of Cody's belly a bit.

Zack looked up to his brother. "Is this okay?" he whispered.

Cody moaned as Zack pulled up on his hand, stretching his hot skin out, working his foreskin up over the head.

"Is this okay Cody?" Zack kissed Cody on the cheek, noticing that the noise was back, growling in his mind that this was wrong.

His hand went back down, pulling Cody's foreskin off the head completely, making Cody moan again, and Zack kissed him, feeling a bit of precum dribble out of Cody, and Zack massaged it in to the shaft.

"Talk to me Cody." He kissed Cody's pouty lips, letting his eyes close in ecstasy.

"Please don't stop Zack!" groaned Cody, pushing his forehead against Zack's forehead, still breathing hard onto Zack's face. His hand had let the book go clumsily, and now gripped the table with white knuckle fury, as if it was his life raft, his only anchor in a storm.

"Is this what you wanted Cody?"

Cody groaned again, his eyes closed, his face loose, his body obliterated by the feeling Zack was giving him, far better than everything he had ever felt before. He nodded.

Zack dug his fingernail into the head, on the bottom, under Cody's foreskin, and Cody, involuntarily, bucked up out of his seat, grunting, still gripping the table for dear life. Zack kissed him, chuckling, keeping their foreheads together, and pushed his hand all the way to the bottom again, smearing more precum down the shaft of Cody's cock, and Cody whispered, "I can't take it!"

"Are you going to cum already?"

"You have no idea how this feels!" Cody grunted, looking into Zack's eyes.

Zack kissed him. "You can show me how it feels."

Cody moaned, staring into Zack's eyes still as he came, all over Zack's hand, and up on his belly, on his shirt, convulsing, shivering with the feeling as he melted back into the chair.

Zack looked down at his hand, pulling it out of Cody's underwear, and kissed Cody on the cheek. Cody's hand, the one gripping the table, let go, slumping into his lap, and Cody sighed, looking at Zack with bright red cheeks, embarrassed for the feeling that Zack had given him.

Zack looked at his hand, covered in sticky cum, and let go of Cody's hand, grabbing Cody by the throat. "Lick it off Cody."

He put his hand up to Cody's mouth, smearing Cody's lips with his cum. "Clean it."

Cody's little pink tongue licked up the side of Zack's hand, licking his cum away.

"Good boy."

He licked up the front and back, swallowing it, his face screwed up a bit from how it tasted. Zack kissed him and let go, standing and walking away, back to their bedroom, back away from the noise that howled in Zack's mind. He ignored Cody's voice, asking him what was wrong, and shut the bedroom door, flumping down on his bed and covering his head with his pillow, trying to get away from his thoughts, his nagging mind…


	3. A Query With Cody

Cody watched Zack go, still breathing heavy, stammering Zack's name, and started when the door slammed, wondering what he had done wrong.

He wrung his hands together for a moment, looking about wildly, and settled himself on the idea that his shirt and belly had cum on them. He needed to change.

He did the button on his pants up, closing the loop on his belt, and pushed the chair away from the table, feeling flustered. He grabbed up the book, padding his feet about the floor to reach the bedroom they shared, and knocked timidly.

No reply, and it remained that way when he knocked again. So he let himself in, not needing approval to access his things.

Zack ignored Cody's knocking, but looked up when his brother entered the room, going to the dresser by his bed to pull out a fresh shirt and pants.

"Zack?" Cody's voice was scared and quiet.

No response, but Zack was staring at him, so he continued: "Can I change in here?"

Zack nodded once before he let his head fall back. "You don't have to ask me Cody. This is your room as much as it is mine."

Cody nodded, stripping his shirt off. Shirtless, he looked at Zack, his hand rubbing the bottom of his belly, which was still slick with cum.

"So what did you just do to me Zack?"

Zack looked at Cody, sitting up against the back board of his bed. "I'm just confused right now Cody."

"Why did you masturbate me Zack? You don't want this to happen."

"But you do."

Cody glared at Zack. "You went into the bathroom, and I think you masturbated, but I'm not sure, and you didn't even hardly talk to me, you just did what you wanted."

"I did what you wanted. You were hard."

"But then you left, Zack! Why couldn't it have been okay for you to enjoy? Why did you feel, feel, obligated to do it?"

Cody crossed his arms in indignation.

"I didn't feel obligated. I know what you really want."

"But Zack, I don't, really, know what I want from you. I mean, that was amazing, I loved how close you were to me," Cody blushed, but continued, "and I liked that-"

"What do you mean you don't know what you want? You want to have sex with me."

"Yeah, but Zack, I, um," he flushed a deep scarlet. "I don't know what sex is, not really. I only know about masturbation cause you showed me."

"So you don't even have any idea what it would be like? How do you know that you want it?"

"I just know that it involves, um, your." Cody looked at the floor, and spoke in a dull whisper. "Your penis."

"What about my penis. Do you like it?"

Cody nodded, looking quickly up at Zack.

Zack grinned, and opened his belt again, freeing himself of his cloth boundaries, and pulled his erection out for Cody to see. "We got the same thing Cody."

It was seven inches long, and surprisingly thick, given that Zack was only fourteen, and he had rather plump and full balls. He was wrong though, in saying that they had the same thing, for Cody's erection was only six inches.

His foreskin was retracted just a bit, and slid easily up and down the head. Cody's eyes followed it with excitement and wonder.

"Why do you like something that you have no idea about, Cody?"

Cody shrugged.

"Well, I think we need to get acquainted with one another more thoroughly. But," Zack put his erection back into his underwear, grinning at the look of disappointment on Cody's face, and finished, "it needs to happen another time."

"Why?" Cody looked puzzled.

Zack pointed to the alarm clock by Cody's bed. "Mom's almost home."

Cody looked stunned, and surprised, but he nodded, walking over to the side of Zack's bed and sitting down. His approving gaze caressed Zack a moment before he laid himself down besides Zack. "I don't even know how you know about sex Zack." Cody looked over at his brother.

Zack sighed, scooting over a bit so that they were touching, and grinned at Cody. "The internet," he said simply. "How don't you?"

"Because I do pure things on the internet."

Zack laughed. "Well, maybe you should branch out a bit. Get changed before mom sees you with cum on your belly."

Cody blushed at that. Zack kissed him on the cheek, and then the lips, eager to do more, but holding back, still prey to the noise that howled, his smile a mask as Cody got back up to change.

A week passed without incident. They passed it kissing, every once in a while, but nothing escalated further, until the day Cody decided to look on the internet, as Zack had suggested, and his eyes went wide when he saw what it was.

"Zaaack!"

Cody was in their bedroom, using the family laptop, lying on his belly on Zack's bed, sitting in the midmorning fall sun, blushing at the computer screen. Zack heard him, jumping up from the couch and barreling into their bedroom, staring at Cody, and asking, "What's wrong?"

Cody pointed at the computer screen. Zack came around the side of the bed, lying down beside Cody, and grinned at the screen. Two men were fucking there, and Cody's eyes were glued to them.

"What's wrong about that Cody?"

Though the sound was muted, Cody could imagine how they sounded, the passion their voices held.

"That's sex?" Cody looked at Zack for reassurance, and Zack nodded.

"That's part of it. You can also use your mouth, or your hand, but you already knew that."

Cody's blush went scarlet, and he looked away from Zack and the computer both. Zack kissed him on the neck. "Cheer up baby brother! Look into oral sex now!"

Cody looked over at Zack incredulously. But he complied, typing 'Gay Oral Sex' into Google, and clicked the second link he saw. It was a video, just like the last one, but the men were different. One was strapped to a suspension rack.

Zack pulled the computer away from Cody, hitting the backspace button to go back to the previous page, hoping that Cody hadn't really noticed.

"Let me look Cody," Zack whispered, clicking the most vanilla link on the screen, not one from a fetish site, glancing over at Cody. Cody's eyes were wide as he watched the proceedings.

"That's oral sex?" Cody whispered, his voice small, a bare murmur.

"Indeed," Zack whispered, kissing Cody on the cheek again. "You use your lips, tongue, and teeth to stimulate someone's cock."

Cody's cheeks burned.

"You'll like it, trust me, I mean, when you find someone to do it to, o-or get it from."

Cody looked hopeful again. "What about you?"

Zack shook his head. "No Cody, what we did was enough. Too much, actually."

He kissed Cody on the cheek before he pushed the computer away, rolling on his back with his face below his brother, and kissed Cody on the lips. "Cheer up Cody, you'll find someone to love someday, it just can't be me. Not like that."

Cody kissed Zack. "Even though you'd like it a lot?"

"Even though I'd like it a lot. I can get myself off, Cody, I don't _need_ you. I mean, you'd definitely help, but…"

"Please just let me try Zack? Please? We both want it."

"Naw…"

"Come _on_ Zack, Just once? Can we try just once?"

Cody was breathing on Zack, his hair in Zack's face, their lips an inch apart, and they stared into each other's eyes, Cody's gaze longing, Zack's gaze insecure, unsure.

"Give me a bit to think about it, Cody. Give me an hour, and I'll decide. Mom won't be back from work 'till three, so we have time." Zack kissed Cody again, and Cody nodded.

"Just an hour, it'll be over before you know it."


	4. Third Sin

And so think he did, lying on his back on the floor, listening to Cody, who had gone dejectedly off to the kitchen to cook something small. He was weighing the potential risks and damages to their relationship, versus all that they could gain by breaking down this barrier, this single wall to the intimacy that Cody longed for. Zack didn't want to sex Cody only for the fact that he knew that it could break their relationship, could make them distant, and strange to one another, but the reward, to feel those pouty lips…

Zack moaned, sitting up and grunting as he stood, rubbing his erection through his shorts. He went to the door and stared at Cody, traipsing about the kitchen, not even knowing how goddamn sexy he was. It was time for Zack to decide if he wanted to take that big step into the darkness, into their new lives, or always stay with this tension, always have the idea of what they could have.

No, that couldn't happen. "Cody."

He turned about and looked at Zack, seeming distracted. "Yes Zack?"

"Come in here, you're done cooking."

"Just five minutes Zack, it will burn if I leave it."

"Turn off the stove and come in here, I need to talk to you."

Cody bit his lip, looking at the stove, not hearing Zack moan at how _sexy_ Cody was.

"Okay." Cody turned off the stove, hoping against hope that it wasn't ruined. It could sit for a few minutes, right?

He took off his apron, folding it in half and drooping it over the back of the sofa as he passed, looking at Zack, who still leaned against the doorway. "What did you want Zack?"

Zack stepped backwards, motioning with his fingers, a 'come hither' gesture, and Cody, feeling a bit exasperated, stepped forward.

Zack grabbed Cody by the shoulders, slamming the door shut with his foot, and pushed Cody into the door roughly, taking Cody's breath away. He gave it back to Cody, kissing him, making him gasp as they pushed against one another, and Zack ground Cody into the door.

"Get on your knees Cody."

Cody's eyes went wide, and he blushed again. Zack fumbled with his belt, opening his pants. "Get on your knees; I don't care if you aren't ready for this. You're going to accept it and you're going to like accepting it."

Cody moaned, pushing his hand along Zack's belly, to where he felt Zack's erection pushing on his thigh, leaving a little wet trail of precum on his pants, and touched the head, moaning again from how thick and solid it felt.

"On your knees Cody, be a good boy." Zack's hands pushed on Cody's shoulders, giving him no choice but to slide down the door, and he fell to his knees, looking up at Zack, still holding his erection, feeling scared, and worried. He hadn't known it would be like this.

"Take it in your mouth Cody, don't be frightened, I'll be nice, I promise."

"You promise?"

"I do, just lick it, take the head into your mouth." Zack pulled back on his foreskin, showing his brother what he meant. "It's clean, go ahead."

Cody had indeed been worried that it was dirty, it was, after all, where Zack _peed_ from! But Cody knew Zack wouldn't lie to him, and so he let his tongue out, and licked the precum off the head of Zack's dick, forcing a strangled moan from Zack, who grabbed the back of Cody's head to pull on him. It tasted sweet, and wasn't bad, so Cody put his lips over the head, letting his tongue push its way under Zack's foreskin, making Zack moan more.

Zack's belly pushed into Cody's forehead, and his back was flush with the door. Zack could feel Cody's hands, one holding Zack's thigh, the other on the shaft, to steady it, rubbing slowly, and Cody took a few inches in, his mouth was hot, the feel of his tongue incredible, digging into the bottom of Zack's cock so well.

"Coody! Take it in deeper."

Cody obliged, blushing fiercer still, but he felt Zack's hands on his head, knotting in his hair, and Zack rocked into his mouth, forcing his cock deeper, making Cody accept it. Zack leaned into the door, over Cody, pushing his left knee into the door beside Cody's head, jamming his cock in as far as it would go, and he whispered, "Can you breath?"

He could feel Cody moan around his cock, his throat vibrating, purring, and Zack gasped, amazed at the heat, the wet caress of Cody's tongue, blasting his senses away, making him slave to the feeling. The noise in his head was buzzing, screaming again that this was wrong, but the heat was better than anything else. The feeling Cody was giving him was worth it all.

Zack's forehead pressed into the door, leaving little smudges of sweat there, and his tugging fingers, laced up in Cody's hair, made Cody gasp, taking six inches in, to the back of his throat, but he didn't gag. He could feel Zack's precum in his mouth, and he drooled out the sides of his mouth, so he swallowed clumsily, making Zack grunt from the pressure, rocking forward, eyes closed from the pleasure.

But he soon pulled back, both to let Cody breath, but he also wanted more on his foreskin, and the sensitive head, so he whispered, "Suck the head Cody, be easy, and breathe."

Cody moaned, following his brother's orders, digging his little tongue into Zack's dick, using his teeth in ways that made Zack melt, his balls throbbing, and he wanted to cum so _bad_. But he wasn't there yet; this felt too amazing to give up just yet, and Cody seemed to be enjoying himself, gasping, his fingers shaking as they stroked Zack's skin.

"You like this Cody? Is this what you wanted?"

Cody moaned, and Zack moaned with him, amazed at the heat.

"You got me bad Cody, I can't, uh, stop me." Zack grunted again. "God Cody, I love you."

Below him, Cody moaned extra hard, his lips and tongue digging in extra hard, and he shuddered, his body shaking against the door.

Zack chuckled, whispering, "Did you just cum?"

"UH!" Cody moaned hard around Zack's cock, and Zack, amazed that his brother was such a slut, tugged on Cody's head, jamming his cock back to the top of Cody's throat.

"Want me to cum Cody?"

"UH!"

"I'll be a minute," Cody clenched his throat, swallowing again, and Zack grunted, "well, not if you do that. I'm going to cum in your mouth, do you understand?"

He could feel Cody nod, and grinned into the door.

"Good boy."

Cody gave it to him for another few minutes, breathing hard the entire time, and Zack whispered, "Just a bit more Cody, I'm almost there."

Another nod from Cody, and Zack pushed it to the back of his throat again, amazed that Cody wasn't gagging, and tried to push it into Cody's throat, but he couldn't, so he pulled back and whispered, "Relax your throat Cody, I'm gunna, I'm gunna, CUM!" And he did, bucking forward hard, moaning as he came in Cody's mouth, shooting hard, pulling Cody's hair as he emptied his balls almost completely, and pulled back, immensely satisfied, pulling his dick out of Cody's mouth, and squeezing it, getting all the cum out of it.

He fell to his knees besides Cody, looking into his brother's eyes, glad to see that Cody was smiling sheepishly.

"Was that what you wanted Cody?"

Cody nodded, and Zack kissed him, tasting his cum on Cody's breath, feeling to mixed with the drool that had spilled from Cody's mouth.

"You want to do that again sometime?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Did you really cum?"

Embarrassed, Cody whispered, "Yeah."

"That kinda makes you a slut, you know?"

Cody chuckled. "I guess so. Your slut though, as long as you want it. I really liked doing that, Zack."

"I liked it too." Zack kissed him, and turned about, pushing himself into the door beside Cody. "Did you want to finish cooking, or do you want to talk?"

"I want to change my underwear."

Zack shook his head. "It's a badge of honor Cody. You have to wear them now. I won't let you change."

Cody blushed again, but nodded. Anything Zack said, he needed to obey.

"I love you Zack."

Zack kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too baby brother. Get up and go finish cooking so that we can make out. We're over the bridge now, so we might as well act like it."

Cody grinned, standing shakily, trying to ignore the sticky feeling in his underwear, running down his thighs, and kissed Zack again when they were both standing, opening the door to go back out and cook, grabbing the apron off the couch and affixing it to his neck.

Since Zack was following him, Cody asked, "Can you tie it in the back, Zack?"

Zack nodded, pushing Cody into the back of the couch roughly, grinding into the back of Cody's thighs, and his bum, grabbing the ties, and knotting it for Cody.

"You're welcome, Cody," Zack whispered, and kissed Cody on the neck. "Go and cook." He pulled away, and held his hand out for Cody to go ahead. Cody went back to the stove, where, surprisingly, the food he had been cooking was just fine. And so he went back to cooking, still able to taste Zack's cum on his tongue, his lips tingling from the electricity Zack had left there.

Zack sat at the table, staring at Cody as he cooked, exhausted from what Cody had done, tired and elated, and glad, finally, for he couldn't hear the noise anymore…


	5. Fourth Sin

Cody sat at the table, setting a plate in front of his brother, and one in front of himself, looking up at the clock a moment, to see when their mother would be back. They would have an hour or two, unless she was suddenly and unexpectedly early. They ate slowly, not saying much, but Cody, still feeling embarrassed and a bit flustered from their encounter, was blushing still, looking at the table, tracing little circles on it with his fingers.

Zack, however, was going over and over the idea that he was wrong, but it was a dull noise now. He didn't feel so bad for dominating Cody like he had; indeed, Cody had ejaculated without stimulation, so he must have enjoyed it. A lot. Zack looked over at his brother, head on his hand, fingers still sliding across the table, and called out his name softly.

Cody looked up at his brother, hitching a sad smile on his face, one he clearly hoped was happy, but Zack knew better. "Cheer up buddy, what's wrong?"

Another deep blush and an uncomfortable grin from Cody. "I'm just embarrassed, that's all."

"Embarrassed because you're fucking sexy?" Cody looked away. "Stop," Zack reached out and grabbed Cody's hand, "stop. You and I are twins, Cody, you know that. We aren't wrong for what we did." Zack couldn't tell Cody about the noise, which screamed that he was wrong for lying to Cody, but he ignored it. "We aren't wrong, Cody. We have chemistry; we _are_ good together, just like you said." He put Cody's hand against his lips, and kissed it. "It's just new, and I think we need to get past the insecurity together, because we both are embarrassed, Cody."

Cody looked up at that. Was Zack admitting that he wasn't perfect?

"I'm scared because you're my brother, and I don't want to lose you, not for any good feeling in the world! I'd hate the day that I couldn't see you, alright, and I'm scared that that day would come about because we, _indulged_, in one another. I don't take you for granted, though I wish I could." He kissed Cody's hand again. "I wish I could know that nothing will ever break us apart, not age, or sex, or anything. Come over here." He scooted back from the table, pulling on Cody's hand softly, being nice, tugging Cody up and dragging him close. He hugged Cody about the waist, pushing his face into Cody's belly. Cody wrapped his arms across Zack, sinking to his knees, and leaned all his weight on Zack.

"You are the love of my life Cody, even though you're my brother, and I can't get away from that. Even if we are never again close like we were earlier, I'll be satisfied just standing beside you. Okay?" He kissed Cody on the top of his head. "Okay?"

He bit back his tears, hoping against hope that he wouldn't have to break away from Cody, hoping that his fears wouldn't come to fruition.

"Okay," Cody whispered, breathing into Zack's chest.

Zack pulled Cody up so that they could look eye to eye. "I see myself in your eyes, Cody, and I am glad of it. You're like this piece of me that I'm looking for, that I'll never get back, unless you're right here." He pulled Cody in closer. "You are the love of my life." He whispered, staring into Cody's eyes.

Cody smiled sadly, and whispered back, "I know."

Zack nodded, and kissed Cody on the cheek softly, more of a caress than a kiss, and said, "So dry your eyes Cody, and don't be ashamed, for what we did was just what it needed to be. I see truth in your eyes Cody, and I can't help but think that we were made, to be together, you know? I am you, and you are me." He kissed Cody again. "Don't ever feel alone when I'm near you, okay, and don't ever hate yourself again, because I'd go anywhere for you."

Cody kissed Zack, wondering, for a moment, why Zack was being so sentimental, but they were both crying, and this felt nice to hear. "I, um, I needed to hear that, Zack." Zack kissed him. "I'm so lost on my own. I have been feeling like I was just drifting about alone, that you didn't feel for me as I felt for you, but you just said all that I've been thinking, and hoping for." Zack kissed him again.

"Just remember what I said Cody, and always know you are valid to me, no matter how bad you feel, because trust me, I feel pretty bad most of the time. I hate who I wish I wasn't, but I'm better when you're around. So if you love me as I love you, then let me be the one who reminds you why you are perfect."

He kissed Cody again. "Are you finished eating?"

Cody pulled back just enough to look at his plate, and nodded.

"Then get in the bedroom and lay down on my bed. I'll clean up and be in right behind you."

Cody was kissed one last time and released, and so he stood and left, leaving Zack to stack their plates and drop them in the sink. He felt a buzz, a little electric high, elation at having told Cody how he felt in his heart. It was a salve that soothed his broken heart, broken by his own fear, and the noise was gone completely now. Cody was all that needed to be for him, for all those things were true.

Cody was the love of his life.

Zack closed the door to their bedroom and climbed up beside his brother, lying flush against him, wrapping both arms behind Cody's back to pull him even closer, and they kissed.

"So," Zack grinned, "when do you want to do it again?"

Cody's blush returned with fury.

"Because you're so fucking sexy right now."

"You want me to suck on it again? Would that make you happy?"

"You don't have to, buddy, not now, I was just wondering _when_. Plus, you haven't gotten it like I did."

Cody looked into Zack's eyes, feeling incredibly hopeful.

"What do you mean Zack?"

"Want me to suck your dick Cody?"

Cody, ever embarrassed, started to shake his head, but Zack grinned and let go of Cody, pushing him on his back.

"I'm going to suck your dick, I think you've earned it. You definitely deserve it. Just look up at the ceiling, that's a good boy."

Zack kissed Cody on the chest, and the belly, leaving a trail of kisses over Cody's shirt, pulling Cody's pants open with a chuckle. He grabbed Cody's hand, glancing up at Cody, and whispered, "Look up at the ceiling," when he saw Cody staring at him. Cody nodded, letting his head fall back, moaning when he felt Zack's fingers pulling his underwear down, felt Zack's hot breath blowing out over his belly, and a soft, wet tongue licked him, right on the side of his penis.

Cody moaned again, squeezing Zack's hand, getting a hand full of sheets in the other, staring up at the lights on the ceiling, glowing across his skin. Zack's tongue was warm, and so wet, and Zack took Cody's erection all the way in to his mouth, making Cody grunt and squeeze Zack's hand harder. He wanted to look down, but Zack had told him not too…

Zack pulled Cody's erection off of his belly, taking it all the way to the back of his mouth, trying to not be clumsy about it, but he had no idea what he was doing. So instinct guided him, and he licked up the middle, tugging the skin down, making Cody gasp and dig his fingernails into Zack's hand, sweating, blushing again, just a little embarrassed to be _this_ turned on, but this was amazing.

"Zack," Cody moaned. "You are wonderful."

Zack chuckled, using his teeth to stretch the skin on Cody's foreskin out, laughing when Cody grunted. Zack's fingers held it by the base, his little finger underneath Cody's balls, teasing him, rubbing up and down to make him sweat more, to pleasure him.

Zack pulled his mouth away just long enough to whisper, "Good boy," before he was back to it, pushing his mouth over it completely, taking it to the back of his mouth, trying to ignore his gag reflex to make it better for Cody, and swallowed. Cody jerked up involuntarily, looking down at Zack, and Zack saw, pulling up to whisper, "Bad boy, you look at the ceiling like you were told."

Cody whispered, "Zack, I'm sorry! That's just amazing."

"I know, but look at the ceiling, just relax."

Cody did, trying to relax, but Zack kept doing it, making him moan, and convulse slightly, unable to control his body, unable to control his mind. He needed more of this.

"Look up at the ceiling Cody, just let me work."

Cody did, whimpering from Zack's tongue, looking at the pretty lights in wonder that this feeling existed. It was like magic, a soft vibration up and down his shaft, teeth pulling at his foreskin, and that amazing tongue, ever exotic. Cody grunted, very close to his release, but he didn't know how to tell Zack, he didn't know how to say it without feeling embarrassed, so he bit his lip, and groaned, squeezing Zack's hand, his voice ringing as he whispered, "Zack I'm, Zack I'm-"

And he came in Zack's mouth unexpectedly, moaning hard, digging his nails into Zack's hand. He felt his balls draining, shooting hard and felt Zack swallow as much as he could, trying not to look down. And when his orgasm was over, he felt Zack do his pants back up and slide up his body, kissing Cody through his shirt still, and licked Cody's neck. He looked Zack in the eyes, trying to thank him without words, but the greedy, grateful look in his eyes was all that Zack needed to see.

"Oh my Cody, what will I ever do with you?" Zack whispered, pushing himself against his brother, pulling back to adjust his recurring erection for a moment.

"We, um, we could do a lot, Zack, I mean-"

"I know, but what can we do with mother about to show up? I hate to break this short, but we'll have to."

"You don't want me to suck you again?" Cody asked sweetly, looking hopefully into Zack's eyes.

Zack groaned, rocking his erection against Cody, thrusting into him a moment. "You'll get another turn Cody, _**trust**_ me. What else do you feel comfortable doing though?"

Cody looked thoughtful for a second before he asked, "Well, those men, in that first video, they were having, um…"

"Anal sex, say it with me Cody."

"Anal Sex." Cody said, blushing furiously again.

"You want it in your ass Cody? Hmm?"

Cody seemed reserved on that though. "I think it would hurt, wouldn't it?"

"If I jammed it in, but if we _worked_ it," as he said 'worked,' he thrust his erection into Cody again, making Cody giggle. "We could get it in as deep as it could get. I'll have to use my fingers." He held his hand up, spreading his fingers, and Cody touched Zack's fingers with his own, meshing their hands together a moment. "And if we use fingers, I think you'll get used to it. What do you think Cody?"

Cody kissed Zack on the cheek. "I'd do anything for you Zack. I'd love to try."

"Good boy. Now, as established, mom will be home soon, and I think she'll have something dreadful she will want to do with us, so we should prepare for that. We can get to where my fingers go after dark, what do you say Cody?"

Cody nodded strongly, giggling again, and kissed Zack on the cheek. "I love you Zack," he whispered.

Zack snuggled into him, not wanting their mother to ever come back, as long as they could be close like this, and whispered, "Always the same to you, Cody."


	6. The Fall

Indeed, their mother did have a dull thing in mind for them; going to a girly movie, or so Zack would have called it, if he wasn't being polite. Cody of course agreed to go and see the movie, for it was about love, and while Zack indeed felt love and loved _being_ in love, he thought the film sounded desperately dull.

It was a romantic comedy, and he only begrudgingly agreed because Cody had given him the sweetest look, one of hope, for sly Cody knew that they would be able to be close in the darkness of the theater and their mother wouldn't notice. And so at five-thirty, they crossed the park to the mall, entering the vast crowds that milled about, and went up to the theater, on floor two, by the food court, so close to where this tale began.

Standing in line, Cody stood, pressed against his brother, his face flushed at the look that Zack was giving him, for they both remembered the whispered promise and what awaited them later. Cody yearned for it, in fact, and that was why he tugged on Zack's sleeve when Zack drew away, pushed by the crowd, or when he stepped forward in the line. Zack could feel Cody breathing on him, his breath hot and sweet, his anxious eyes lighting up when Zack looked into them. Zack grinned placidly, not betraying his intense arousal to their mother, who was talking to them, saying nothing of real import, but she seemed content to speak, occasionally encouraged by nods from the twins, or small comments, but they only really had eyes for one another.

Cody felt the heat in Zack's gaze, although their mother wouldn't recognize it. Zack's grin bordered on a predator's hook, snared about Cody's giddy senses; his cheeks pink, their skin pressed with electricity across where it met, mostly on the arms. Cody wanted to have Zack alone so much he could taste it, and Zack knew what he wanted. Cody's fingers, rubbing where his hand pushed on Zack's thighs, reached for Zack's hand, and their fingers looped together, just their pinky fingers for now, they didn't need to raise any suspicions. Cody's other hand rubbed a line up the side of Zack's forearm, and wrapped about his elbow, his fingers pushing little white imprints into Zack's skin.

Zack looked at Cody still with that haughty intensity, appraising Cody's grasp of him, wanting to whisper the things that were racing through his head, the _foul_ things he wanted to make Cody do, but their mother's watchful eye had noticed their fingers, all wrapped up, and her brow creased for a moment. Zack saw this and instantly let Cody go, using that hand to point to a poster of the film they were waiting in line for, and exclaiming falsely how suddenly excited he was for it. Their mother bought it, and soon forgot what she had seen, and for good measure, Zack had taken a step away from Cody, giving him a knowing look, one that warned of trouble if their momentary parting didn't happen.

Cody looked a bit crestfallen, but he braved the rest of the line, and juggled a tub of popcorn. Zack held their drinks, taking the lead to the back of the theater, where it was dark and cool, and sat low in his seat, rubbing legs with Cody as he sat down. Their mother sat on Cody's right, and Zack sat on Cody's left, drooping his arm lazily across Cody's arm and chest as he dug his fingers into the popcorn tub.

After a bit, mostly light conversation passing between the three as the theater filled up, the previews showed, and then the movie, and Zack began to wish he had turned their mother down and stayed at the hotel.

But slowly, surely, Cody started to drift to the left a bit, until, about fifteen minutes into the movie, his head fell onto Zack's shoulder, and Zack could feel Cody sigh. Zack's hand, lying innocently enough on the half formed erection he was trying to stifle, was suddenly fell of Cody's hand, and Zack knew Cody could feel his erection, for Cody's fingers rubbed back and forth a bit. Zack could hear Cody breathing heavily, and kissed his brother on the top of his head, lifting up out of his seat whilst pulling down on Cody's hand, so he knew Cody could feel it.

Cody moaned quietly, low in his throat, and licked his lips, wondering if he could succeed in his mission without their mother seeing and perhaps killing them both. Cody wanted very much to pull aside Zack's zipper and at least touch Zack's erection, just to feel it, for it was _right_ _there,_ and Cody knew he wouldn't last through this whole movie without touching it.

So, in what he hoped was a measure of stealth, he brought his pointer finger to his thumb, and, underneath of Zack's hand, found the zipper of Zack's shorts.

Zack looked over in alarm, wondering what devil had possessed his brother to be fooling about with danger, but Cody's fingers were sliding his zipper down and open, and he couldn't whisper without their mother hearing, so he gulped his panic down, trying to stay stock still as Cody's sly hand went into his shorts, and under his boxers-

Zack grunted, louder than he had wanted too, but their mother had mercilessly not heard; Cody's fingers had wrapped firmly about his quivering erection and had taken no time in rubbing up and down slowly. Zack bit his lip, trying not to moan, but finding it so hard, for Cody's fingers had his foreskin stretched up over the head, then slowly back down. Zack dug his fingers into the armrest with his left hand, pushing Cody's wrist down with his right hand, both to try and conceal what Cody was doing, but also to make sure Cody wouldn't stop.

Cody pulled his head off of Zack's shoulder just long enough to give Zack an absolutely evil grin before he replaced his head, still rubbing slowly, careful not to move too much, lest their mother see. Cody soon established a steady rhythm, stroking strong up and back down Zack's dick, careful to rub his fingers into the sensitive head, and how Zack wanted to shout. He settled instead for kissing Cody on the head, glancing at their mother out the corner of his eye, sighing his agreement with this, misuse, of his erection. He had intended to let this erection build in strength for a few hours until he got to plumb the depths of Cody with it, but if Cody made him cum how,, which he was close to doing-

But then, as fast as it had come, Cody pulled his hand out of Zack's underwear, and zipped him back up, casting another absolutely evil grin over at Zack as he sat up straight.

Zack stared at Cody indignantly; amazed that Cody had just duped him. Then, Cody pushed his lips up next to Zack's ear, and whispered, "I hope you can wait until later Zack."

Cody smiled sweetly. It was Zack's turn to whisper now, two words that had Cody on eggshells for the rest of the movie:

"You'll pay."

There was so much venom in those two words that, later, as they pushed their way out of the mall and went through the park, talking lightly about the movie, Cody walked next to his brother, feeling worried for his safety, as though Zack might decide that the park was the perfect place for a sudden rape.

But Zack was outwardly sweet to him, although there was a hidden fire that had Cody on edge still, even as they brushed their teeth and prepared for bed. But even in their bedroom once more, Zack stripped off his shirt and tossed it on the floor, scratching his belly as he looked at Cody, a slightly bemused expression on his face, he still didn't say anything. Cody stood against his own bed, not changing, not turning his back on Zack, for he was worried how he would bear the brunt of Zack's words.

Zack's hand, the one he had held up to the light so that Cody could look at his fingers earlier, rubbed up and down on his belly. Zack was a bit chubby, for he lived a sedentary life that was filled with sweets, but Cody loved it, not that he would have openly admitted it. He wanted to ask Zack if he had permission to suck Zack off again, but held his tongue; Zack was surveying him with an almost fatherly look, not stern, but just not sure of how to exact a measure of deserved treatment.

Cody watched that hand, rubbing up and down Zack's belly, fingertips catching a bit in his bellybutton, and felt hot, worried that he was going to be punished, but then, "So." Cody's eyes flew up to meet Zack's eyes, and Zack held them with that same fire. "So," he repeated, "we discussed furthering our sexual relationship, and you asked if we could try anal sex." Zack's voice was a well carrying whisper.

Cody nodded.

"So you you would best be served naked and on my bed, come on." Zack held out his hand, the one not lazily stroking his belly, and Cody took it. Zack put both hands on Cody's chest, stopping him. "Let me undress you, you do deserve the best of treatment, no matter how much you make my balls ache."

Cody blushed, but Zack ignored it, stripping Cody free of his shirt and pants, so that Cody stood nude, his hand trying to cover his arousal, but Zack slapped his hand away.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, you've cum in my mouth, get real. On my bed please."

Cody lay then, most unhelpfully, on his back, but Zack shrugged. "If you want it that way."

"What way?" Cody asked sharply.

"Well, you can be on your back or on your belly, I've always heard it's easier to get it in when you lie on your belly, but I can't be troubled to know. Pull your legs up so I can look at your hole."

Flushed a very deep pink, just this side of red, Cody obliged Zack, and Zack put his hands on Cody's thighs, looking down at Cody's little pink hole, and moaned. Furious arousal ripped Zack from head to toe, and it took massive self-control not to just strip and push it in dry, for Cody was really very sexy; his hands under his knees to hold himself open for Zack, cheeks ablaze with color, his entire body quivering with anticipation and fear.

"Relax Cody, I won't do anything that hurts, I promise." And Zack's right hand slid down Cody's smooth thigh, the thumb coming to rest just over the hole, not touching it yet. "If I hurt you, just say so, and I'll stop." He looked into Cody's eyes. "Understand."

"Yeah Zack, please just, just do something, please."

Zack nodded, sucking the middle finger of his right hand into his mouth, and pushed it against Cody's hole. He worked it in a circle, all about the edge of Cody's hole, making it clench, and Cody moaned, both from embarrassment and from the sensation, but his eyes held more greed than anything, so Zack pushed the finger in slow, forcing a loud moan from Cody, and Cody whispered, "S-stop, it hurts!"

Zack nodded, pulling back a moment, making another circle with his finger, and, before Cody gave him permission, started to push forward again. Cody grunted, whispering, "Wait!" but Zack didn't wait, instead forcing it all the way in.

"It's the only way you can get used to the feeling buddy; I promise the pain will pass."

Cody was panting, and he took a moment to do so, but he soon nodded.

"Good boy," Zack whispered, kissing Cody on the belly, just above his erection, which had squirted a jet of precum out of it. Zack pulled his finger back, almost all the way out, and pushed it back in. "We're gunna work up a rhythm, understand, and when you can take three fingers, I'm putting my cock in you, no matter what you say. You can back out now, if you aren't comfortable."

"I want it Zack, do it faster."

Zack could see Cody's teeth gritted, that he was taking the pain, and Zack, in his admiration, sped up with his finger, and started to get the second finger ready. He spat on his fingers as he pulled the middle finger out, and, without warning Cody, added his pointer finger in to the mix, and Cody grunted hard again, whispering, "Ow Zack!"

"Shh buddy, you'll like it soon, I promise." Honestly, Zack was just antsy to put his dick into Cody, to feel that heat. His erection strained in his shorts, needy, hot, and ready for business. Zack's fingers worked Cody to a comfortable mix, to where he wasn't hurting so much, and was actually starting to whisper, "Another finger Zack, I can take it."

Zack nodded, feeling a solid head rush. This had been mostly personal, he hadn't been looking at Cody's face, instead focusing on Cody's hole as it was stretched, but when he looked into Cody's face, and caught Cody's eye, he couldn't wait. He pulled his fingers out of Cody under the pretense of adding a third finger, but instead fiddled with his shorts, opening them, freeing his hot erection finally, still staring into Cody's eyes. He needed to look into Cody's eyes as he took it, as he was made to accept it.

Zack tore his eyes away just long enough to spit on his hand hand slick his sore erection wet. It truly hurt; his foreskin was retracted a bit, and his balls were heavy, and felt as though they would bust if he waited any longer.

Eyes locked once more, Zack shoved three fingers into Cody, forcing a heavy moan from his brother, but this was barely foreplay.

"It's going to hurt you Cody, and I'm sorry about that, but I need this. I will try my best to be nice, but you are so fucking sexy."

Out came his fingers, and the head of his cock pushed roughly against Cody's hole. Cody was whispering, "Z-Zack, wait, please!" but Zack needed this, his hands sliding down to Cody's hips, pushing forward hard, staring into Cody's eyes, letting him know how it was going to be.

"Z-Zaaack!"

Zack pushed a thick inch in, far thicker than his fingers had been, and grunted, waiting a moment before he shoved two more inches in.

"Shh Cody, relax. You need this."

Cody whimpered, his mouth open wide as Zack, over half way in, put all his weight on his cock, and pushed it all the way in.

"But, Z-Z-ZACK!" And Cody came thick across his own belly, letting go of his knees involuntarily to grip Zack's bed sheets.

"Yeah Cody?" Zack chuckled, pulling back slowly before he rocked back in, steady and hard, pulling heady gasps from deep in Cody's throat. He pulled back, setting another rhythm, this one more forceful, and punishing for Cody, for Zack was big.

"Yeah? How are you doing Cody?"

"Ah, Za-ACK! It fucking hurts!"

Zack chuckled a bit more at that, making sure to be slow and hard, staring up into Cody's beautiful contorted face with a measure of pride that Cody's defenses were destroyed so. For as bad as it might hurt, Zack knew that it felt a lot better them Cody was letting on, for he was seizing up when Zack changed angles, rocking in deep and strong, pulling on Cody's hips with needy hands.

"Did you just swear?"

"J-just fuck me harder Zack, p-p-plEASE!"

Zack obliged, slamming in deep, and leaning forward, so that his belly rubbed on Cody's renewed erection, and his balls. He kissed Cody's belly, licking at Cody's cum, glistening along with his sweat, grinding in hard, looking up still, and Cody's hands were on his face. Cody's legs, spread quite wide as they were, ended in curled toes, and rocked up with each thrust. Zack's balls, tight and constricted up to his body, ached still, but Zack wasn't ready to cum yet, so he ignored the ache, concentrating on Cody's moaning, his pretty lips, and Zack pulled on Cody's arms, and kissed him, kissed those pouty lips, tasting Cody's moans, his gasping, lilting voice urging Zack to give more.

"How are you doing Cody, talk to me."

But the whispers issuing form Cody were unintelligible, husky and rich.

"Do you like this Cody?"

"Uh!"

"Talk to me buddy." Zack's fingers found Cody's tender nipples, the soft ridges of his chest and belly, but they were still breathing on one another, eyes locked.

"More!" was all Cody seemed capable of saying, and on a solid thrust, pushing up at an angle, Cody came again, trying not to shout, but he did anyway. "Oh _fuck_ Zack!"

"Naughty boy, using such bad language." Zack's fingers squeezed Cody's nipples, and he licked Cody's neck. Between them, where Cody had cum, Zack could feel the cum on his belly, rubbing on Cody, and Zack hit at that angle again.

Cody whimpered as he came a third time, and Zack grinned, changing his tactic entirely, purposely slamming that same spot over and over again, making Cody convulse and shake, his muscles clenching around Zack's erection hard.

Zack pulled away from Cody with a final kiss and grabbed Cody's thighs, to better thrust deep, still going as hard as he could, thick and punishing to Cody, who had no idea what who he even was anymore. Zack could feel Cody's cum running down his belly, down to where they were joined, and it dripped off his balls and onto the floor.

Zack had surprising stamina, and fucked Cody for another ten minutes in this way, steady and forceful, making sure Cody felt every thick inch. When Zack was finally close, he whispered, "I'm gunna cum inside you Cody, are you ready?"

Obliterated by the sensations Zack made him feel, Cody moaned.

Zack nodded, slamming forward once, twice, and came hard the third time, growling as he did so, pushing it all the way in, gripping Cody's hips again, and he pulled back, pushing forward as a second orgasm took him, and he grunted, filling Cody full of cum. Completely exhausted, Zack fell forward for a moment, breathing very hard, before he pushed up and pulled out slowly. He squeezed his cock, grunting as he shot more on Cody's belly, and climbed up on the bed, falling beside his brother and kissing his hot face.

Cody took a few minutes before he was able to speak, and when he did, he said, "Ow, my belly hurts."

Zack chuckled, and kissed Cody again. "Well," Zack sighed, "did you like that?"

Cody looked and Zack and nodded fervently, "Oh yeah. I mean, I hope next time doesn't hurt like that, but oh my god! You're an animal."

Zack grinned. "I guess I wanted it more than I wanted to admit. I can't wait to do that again."

Cody groaned as he rolled towards Zack. "How about we shower and go again?"

Zack raised an eyebrow in question. "Mom'll hear."

Cody shook his head. "Come on! I at least want to suck you again. Please?"

Zack looked at his brother, a bit shocked, and whispered, "You're insatiable."

"You make me horny Zack," Cody moaned, "I can't help it."

Zack fell back, thinking. A blowjob before bed would certainly round the day off well, but he was so _tired_. "Either way, we need to shower, so let's go."

Cody nodded, sitting up gingerly.

"But first Cody, lick my belly clean. I don't want mom to see."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to wear a towel out there, seeing as I don't have a bathrobe like you do. Lick my belly clean."

Tired as he was, Cody blushed, looking at Zack's chubby belly, which was indeed smeared with cum. Cody knew it was his cum; he had made the mess, he needed to clean it up.

So he licked right up the middle, dipping his tongue into Zack's bellybutton, feeling the soft skin under his fingers, smearing his cum around. He licked up and down, taking his time with every inch, listening to Zack's little moans. Soon, Zack's belly was all clean of cum, but, tired as Cody was, he laid his head down, just wanting to rest, forgetting he had ever mentioned the shower.


	7. Fifth Sin

"Cody," Zack whispered, shaking his brother. "Get up buddy, we need to shower." Cody had passed out with his head on Zack's belly, and groaned at Zack's continued harrassal.

"But I'm tired." Cody whimpered, snuggling into Zack a bit deeper.

"So am I, but we're covered in sweat and cum. We'll leave even more evidence on the sheets."

Cody lifted his head and looked at Zack. "Okay," he said grumpily.

"Get your bathrobe on, I'll get my towel from this morning." Zack's habit of leaving a wet towel on the floor after his showers finally paid off, it seemed. Cody groaned at the pain in his belly as he stood, and he walked stiff legged over to the closet to get his bathrobe. Zack watched him with satisfaction, not happy that Cody was uncomfortable, but it felt good to have fucked him so. It felt as though Zack was claiming his territory.

Cody shrouded himself in his bathrobe and went to the door, whispering, "I'll see you in a moment," to Zack. Zack nodded in response, groaning as he stood and went to fish his towel from the bottom of his clothes pile. Sure it was unsightly, but what did he care?

He wrapped himself up in the towel, letting it hand just below his hips; the room where his mother was sleeping was dark anyway, so the towel was just in case she woke suddenly. He padded out through the living room, grinning at the sound of his mother's snores, and realized he had left the light on in their room. He went back to turn it off, and made it to the bathroom, closing it with a sharp 'click' and letting the towel fall off. Cody gave him a very thorough up and down and back up glance, licking his lips, probably subconsciously, and Zack wanted to fuck Cody silly again just for being a slut.

Zack walked to his brother, pulling the bathrobe off him and kissing him deeply, pushing their bodies flush together, but had to pull away before he got carried away; they still had to shower. So Zack pulled away and turned the water on, and together they waited for it to get warm.

As they waited, Zack asked Cody, "How does all that cum feel in your ass?"

That made Cody blush. "It's trying to leak out, but I don't want to make a mess!"

"Are you trying to get pregnant?" Zack asked, back at Cody's side, grinning. He kissed Cody on the shoulder, and the neck.

"Maybe I am. If I get pregnant, do you want a boy or a girl?"

Zack gave Cody a sideways look. "You need to sleep Cody." And because the hotel had a good water heater, the water was already billowing steam, so Zack dragged Cody in there, pulling the door open and shut, and pushed himself against his brother again, reveling in the water.

"Cody, you can let my cum drain away, you won't get pregnant either way."

Cody nodded, a clipped, embarrassed sort of thing, and, had Zack been interested, he would have seen his cum run down Cody's thighs, but Zack was interested only the soap and shampoo, to clean himself and his brother, so that they could go to bed together. For Zack was excruciatedly tired; indeed, as he and Cody were pushed together, soap passing back and forth, Zack awoke to find himself standing with his forehead pressed into a bemused Cody, and busied himself with shampooing his hair with too much shampoo. They kissed often enough, grinning back and forth sleepily, so ready for bed.

Soon, they were back in the bathroom common, and Zack had his Cody all wrapped up in a towel, drying his hair with love, sponging all the water up, so that Cody's skin was rosy pink and delectable. Had Zack not been so tired, he would have pushed Cody to the floor so he could give his brother a midnight snack, but Cody was blinking much to heavily to seem to enjoy much of anything.

Covered in his bathrobe, Cody followed the towel-clad Zack to their room, where he made to get into his own bed, but Zack chuckled and pulled him, mewling quietly in protest, into Zack's bed, covered in their DNA though it was; having been as intimate as they had been and sleeping in separate beds seemed akin to torture in Zack's opinion.

"Should we put P.J.'s on or not?" Zack asked. "Just in case mom comes in."

"The bottoms, yeah," Cody said, tugging the dirty blankets off the top of the bed and stuffing them underneath. It would be cleaned later. Zack got in his drawer then and got out two pairs of pajama bottoms, passing one to Cody and pulling his on without bothering about underwear. He knew he would have an erection all night anyways, just from lying that close to Cody. Zack, seeing Cody already covering himself in Zack's blankets, turned the light off once more and crossed to where Cody was snuggled in, sinking himself in blankets with his brother and pulling him close, and sure enough, there was his furious erection, back for more.

"If mom asks why we're cuddling," Zack whispered into Cody's hair, "you had a nightmare and needed Big Brother Zack to take care of you, okay?"

Zack could hear Cody's tired smile when he said, "Okay." Silence for a few moments, then, "You really are the big one of us two aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Your um, your penis is really big."

Zack kissed Cody, and whispered, "Yes it is, I'm very proud of it."

More silence, then, "Can I suck on it Zack?"

Zack moaned. He knew Cody could feel it grinding against his hip, mega hard now that he knew Cody had a hunger for it. "Stay under the blanket, suck it, after I cum, pretend it didn't happen and we can go to sleep. Get to work Cody."

Zack heard Cody whisper something that sounded like, "Yes Big Brother Zack," but he couldn't be sure. Cody pulled away just enough to slide down Zack's belly, dragging his tongue along as he went, his fingernails surely leaving little trails, and Zack rolled on his back, grunting when Cody pulled his pajama bottoms down and took all of Zack's erection into his mouth.

Zack raked his fingers through Cody's hair, whispering quietly his approval, sighing as Cody licked up from the bottom, working the top of his throat on the head, squeezing Zack's dick so good. It was sensitive from earlier, but Cody's tongue was hot and wet, and made Zack feel so good.

Zack whispered, "You're a good boy Cody. Use your hand on my balls, pull on them, but be nice, be gentle." Zack sighed as Cody obeyed him, groaning at how big and full they felt, even though Zack had only cum thirty minutes ago. His fingers tugged the tight skin loose, marveling at the heat radiating from them, and had to taste them, so he licked up the side of Zack's cock as he let it out of his mouth, using his teeth on the side as he went back down.

Zack moaned when Cody engulfed his balls, taking them both into his mouth with some struggle, but Cody was sweating again, so turned on from how they tasted, and rolled them around and around with his tongue, rubbing his hands on Zack's belly. Zack's cock rubbed on his forehead, tickled a bit by Cody's hair, and Zack smoothed the hair away, tugging his hands in it, tangling them to pull on Cody.

"God, Cody," Zack whispered, staring through the dark at the ceiling, overwhelmed by the pleasure Cody was servicing him, making Zack feel like a king. "I fucking love you so much Cody."

Cody moaned about Zack's balls. And then his fingers, tugging down Zack's foreskin, pushing his fingernail into the sensitive head, on the bottom, and Zack seized up a moment, a little jet of precum shooting out of him, and Zack wanted to cum again, grunting as Cody tortured him with his tongue, using his teeth to pull just hard enough.

"Cody," Zack whimpered, closing his eyes, letting himself melt back into the bed. "You're such a good boy. "You're gunna make me cum soon, does that make you happy?"

Cody moaned again.

"Do you like making me happy? Suck on my dick."

Cody obeyed immediately, desperate to make Zack happy, sucking the head, pushing Zack's foreskin down with his lips and shaking fingers, digging his fingers into Zack's cock, pleasuring him so good.

"I'm close already, you're really good at this, so don't you dare waste any cum. Swallow it all, understand?"

"Yes Zack," Cody moaned around Zack's cock, taking it all the way to the back of his mouth, and opening his throat, with great effort, and swallowing the head of Zack's dick.

"FUCK!" Zack yelled, bucking up hard into Cody's face and almost sitting up, coming hard into Cody's throat, pulling on the back of Cody's head.

Cody choked, pulling it out of his throat as the last of Zack's cum shot into his mouth, swallowing it all, his eyes rolling back at how it tasted, lost in his own ecstasy. Cody squeezed Zack's dick from the bottom making sure all the cum that was coming out was indeed out, licking what dribbled out on the head of Zack's dick, breathing hard, and kissed Zack's belly. He pulled Zack's pajama bottoms back over his cock, and slid back up Zack's body to lay against him once more.

Zack pulled him even closer, kissing Cody's face in the dark, whispering, "Thanks buddy," to him.

"My pleasure, really." Cody kissed Zack, rubbing his hand about Zack's chest and belly, trying to resist his temptation, but it was too great, and he pushed his hand under Zack's pajama bottoms again to rub on Zack's balls and cock, breathing hard still.

"I can't get enough of you Zack," he whispered.

"I can tell." Zack grinned in the dark. "Get some sleep so you can do it again." He twisted a bit to set his alarm, fiddling with the dials with one hand. When he was done he lay back and sighed. "I've set it a bit earlier than mom's going to get up. When we wake up, you're going to suck it again, understand?"

Cody nodded into his chest. "I can't wait."

Zack rushed for oblivion, falling into the dregs of sleep, and woke before he knew it to the sound of their mother opening their door.

"Cody," her voice called, "why are you in Zack's bed?"

"I had a nightmare mom." He pulled out of Zack's grasp, sitting up to look at their mother better. Zack opened his eyes to the bright morning's sun, and looked at their mother as well.

"Cody, you're fourteen, can't you do well on your own? You won't always have Zack to comfort you. You guys are too old to be sharing a bed."

Zack spoke up at this, saying, "Mom, we're twins, we have a different relationship than most brothers do. We're close all the time."  
"I'm not going to argue. Get dressed; we have a doctor's appointment." And she pulled the door closed so they could have some privacy.

Cody looked at Zack, his eyebrows raised. "Did she hear us?"

Zack shook his head harshly. "No no no, she was snoring, I heard her." Cody grinned. "Let's go." Zack pulled the covers off himself and stood, stretching a bit before he stripped off his pajama bottoms, glancing back at Cody, who was still in Zack's bed, staring at Zack incredulously.

"Let's go Cody, we can't rouse suspicions." Zack pulled his dresser open as Cody finally stood, groaning at the pain in his belly, surely, and went across the room to dress. Zack pulled some a pair of shorts on, not bothering with underwear today, and unfolded a shirt. He draped it on his bed, grabbing his shoes off the floor and sitting on the bed to tie them. When they were laced up, he grabbed his shirt and walked around his bed to where Cody was still tying his shoes sleepily, and pulled Cody into a hug.

"She doesn't know, Cody, we're okay."

Cody nodded against his chest.

"But you still owe me a blowjob, so don't you dare forget. The moment we're alone, understand?"

Cody blushed fiercely, but he nodded a second time. "Yes Zack."

"Your Big Brother loves you, understand?"

Zack kissed his Cody, smiling sweetly.

"Yes Zack," Cody repeated, smiling under Zack's doting gaze.

"Get ready then, unless I have to dress you. We'll be done with the doctor before we know it."

Zack pulled away and went to their door, opening it, still shirtless, and went to the kitchen table. He sat with a "Huff," and looked at his mother. She was staring at him with an incredulous air.

"Put your shirt on Zachary, we have to go soon, where is your brother?"

Zack begrudgingly shirted himself, and said, "He's in the bedroom," grumpily.

"No attitude this morning, please, we're a bit late. We'll have to get something out, maybe at that little Japanese restaurant you guys said you like."

Zack nodded, schooling his features to be pleasant, even though he was dreading the doctor, who always called him fat, and insisted on that one test where you had to turn your head and cough.

Zack shuddered. The only person he wanted touching him _there_ was Cody, not an old doctor. Speaking of Cody, he came out in a blue and white polo shirt, looking adorable, and hugged their mother.

"I'm ready," Cody said cheerily, walking toward the door. Zack went to join him, and their mother took up the rear, and together, they went to the elevator, and down in the lobby, skirting Mr. Moesby, they went out into the street to await the bus.

Boston was busy today, traffic roaring past them dangerously, but all was placid in Zack's mind, for Cody's walk was stiff but bouncy, and his brother seemed happy, looking up at the buildings around them, and at Zack, smiling shyly, his eyes alight with bright fire.

They made it across the street to where the bus stop was, and Zack leaned against the sign post. Cody stood against him, shoulder to shoulder, glancing at their mother to ensure her suspicions weren't aroused, but she was looking across the street at the hotel.

On the bus, having waited about fifteen minutes, Zack sat with Cody leaning against him, rubbing his fingers on Cody's knee. Their mother sat alone in front of them, staring silently out the window.

And at the doctor's office, in the lobby, Zack persisted in his and Cody's close proximity, sitting in the chairs together, waiting to be called.

When Cody was called, Zack got on up with him, but his mother called out his name. He looked back, feeling a twinge of annoyance.

"You can't join your brother in there. Wait your turn."

"He's my brother! Can't I accompany my twin places?"

Cody and the doctor looked at their mother in question, standing stock still while she flushed bright red.

"Zack can join, Carey, it's fine," the doctor said. "It might actually streamline things, actually."

Carey shrugged, and gave up. Zack grinned, following Cody and the doctor, glad that he had won, and sat with Cody on the exam table. He traced a line up and down Cody's back with his hand, sitting close enough that the doctor couldn't see, hoping to comfort Cody, for Cody didn't like the doctor either.


	8. Precursor

The doctor started his check-up, asking the twins to strip to their underwear. Zack unblushingly pulled his shorts off, wishing silently he had remembered his boxers. But the doctor gave his dick a surprised look, as if shocked to see it so _big_ despite the fact the fact that Zack was only fourteen. Zack smirked, standing with his hands on his hips beside Cody, unashamed to be so endowed.

When the doctor had finished with them, checking their knees, their ears, their backs, feeling their balls, (again Zack had felt a twinge of pleasure at the look on the doctors face when he examined them) and gave them a clean bill of health. They went back out to the waiting room and sat, for they didn't see their mother, and knew she needed a check-up as well.

Soon enough though, she came back out and whisked them away, stopping only to pay the girl at the desk, and outside, squinting in the sun, they walked toward the Japanese restaurant Carey had mentioned earlier. Zack walked with his arm over his brother's shoulders, not caring about his mother's strange reproachful glare; if she had an agenda, she either needed to say something or get on, in Zack's opinion. Cody was grinning, laughing at a joke Zack had just said, something about the doctor, and that served to make their mother smile.

Zack hoped she didn't suspect them, but he would cross that bridge if they came to it. They were three blocks away from the restaurant, waiting at the stoplights, and when they arrived, waiting for their seats and sitting at a booth, Zack and Cody on one side, Carey on the other, looking effectively left out as she watched their joking carefree way, leaning against one another, grinning broadly and joking.

They ordered sushi and yakisoba, Dr. Pepper for the twins to share and a tiny thing of Sake for Carey. They sucked out of the same glass with two straws, quickly emptying it and calling for another. The speed at which they had drank their drink meant that soon, after one or two, Zack had to use the restroom, and gave Cody a little look that said, "Time to pay up."

Cody blushed but followed Zack, walking a bit slouched to try to conceal his erection, thanking Zack as the door was held open for him, and they walked together into a polished and gleaming restroom, Zack went to the urinal and leaned into the wall as he freed his cock to pee. Thinking that Zack had intended to get a blowjob, Cody stood behind Zack, feeling antsy, listening to Zack pee.

Zack glanced back, and asked, "Don't you have to go?"

Cody nodded, but he whispered, "Yeah, but I though you wanted a blowjob?"

"Come here."

Cody obeyed, standing in front of the other urinal, trying not to look at Zack's dick, but he failed. Zack was still peeing strongly.

"Give me a hand job when I'm done," Zack said, obviously completely serious, for his eyes were dancing with light.

"A hand job?" Cody said weakly, as if he had never heard of such a thing.

"Jack me off," Zack said as he finished peeing and shook his dick. "Hurry before someone comes in here."

It was odd that they hadn't been joined by anyone yet, but Cody licked his lips as he stared at Zack's dick with a little nod.

"Pull your dick out so I can do you," Zack said, pulling on his own cock to get it hard, and it soon was.

Cody quickly obeyed, letting his erection out, already incredibly hard, standing close to the urinal, hoping that they wouldn't be caught, and reached his left hand over to encircle Zack's dick, sighing when Zack returned the favor. Looking in each other's eyes a moment, they mirrored one another, pulling back on each other's foreskin, both moaning quietly. Zack leaned into the wall again, groaning, timing his movements with Cody's intentionally, resting his forehead on his hand.

Cody's hand was hot and shaky, squeezing him just hard enough to feel incredible, rubbing him quickly. He could hear Cody breathing heavily, obviously enjoying the attention, but sounding nervous.

And then Cody's fear was answered, and someone came in, bustling quickly in, and Cody's hand was tensed, but Zack shot him a quick look, pulling away from the wall, telling Cody with his eyes that stopping would be bad.

The person who had come in stopped for a moment, and chuckled when he went into the stall. Cody moaned with embarrassment, still tugging on Zack's dick, rubbing it from bottom to top, staring over at Zack's warning eyes. And then a whisper from Zack:

"Don't you dare stop Cody, you cum quick now, and get me there, before mom comes calling."

Cody nodded, flushing bright red, but sped up in course, listening to the Zack's breathing quicken, grunting from how Zack's hand felt, his blood rushing from the excitement of it all, feeling as though they were breaking the rules for doing this.

Very soon, Cody whimpered, "Zack, I'm gunna cum," and gasped as he did, shooting into the urinal, feeling ashamed as he did so, but he needed to get Zack off.

Zack then chuckled, and said, "Get on your knees."

Cody looked aghast, and he wanted to protest, his eyes clouded with sudden worry, but he obeyed.

"In your mouth, take it, I'm gunna, gunna," just as Cody took it in his mouth Zack came hard, pulling on Cody's head, yanking his hair, grunting loudly.

Cody made a scene of swallowing it, wiping at the bit that dribbled out onto his chin, and tucked himself away. Zack pulled him up and kissed him, putting his own cock away, and pulled on Cody's hand, and they went back out to into the restaurant.

Cody was blushing furiously, and he knew it, but the twins played it off as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, sitting back at the table with smiling faces.

Lunch went well, and no awkward questions were asked, and when they were finished and went to leave, Carey mentioned sending them to the mall with money later so that they could maybe see a movie they wanted to see, to thank them for going out with her the previous night, all while she was working later. The twins readily agreed.

Hours later, back at the hotel, Cody lay on his back, reading a book, lazing about on Zack's bed, barely aware of the sounds his brother was making as he went about his side of the room, cleaning his mess up. Their mother had been dissatisfied with the state their room was in, and had been unwilling to part with her money unless Zack made an effort to clean. So Zack folded clothes, laying them on the bed to fold them and stuff them roughly in his drawer, throwing casual glances at Cody, who was reading silently, his lips forming the words his eyes read. Once in a while, Zack was glad to see, Cody licked his lips, making them glisten, making them full and red, and pretty.

Was the door not open, and their mother not intently listening to ensure that Zack cleaned, Zack would be giving those lips something else to read, that was for sure. He was astonished, almost startled, by the tiny bit of effort Cody didn't even make to be unimaginably gorgeous; he was sprawled across Zack's bed as if he had been tossed there, his legs drawn up to his bum, elbows resting on his belly to steady his arms as he read, his shirt pulled up a bit to reveal a bit of tantalizing belly, his skin pink and smooth. Cody was absorbed completely in his book, not looking around at all.

In fact, when Zack had finished cleaning, and called their mother to show her that she could indeed finally give them money for later, and the door was closed, and Zack staring hungrily at Cody, poised for action, Cody still didn't notice.

Zack leaned into the bed, pushing his hand under Cody's shirt and twerking Cody's nipple hard, making Cody start and moan all at once, surprised and turned on all at once. Cody glared at Zack.

"You're really sexy, you know that?" Zack whispered, not wanting their mother to know just how much he loved Cody.

Cody shook his head. "I mean, you've told me, but I don't think I'm sexy, cause I'm not a narcissist."

"Well you should be, cause you are." And Zack pulled the book away from his brother, dog earing the page Cody was at and dropping the book on the floor, he stripped his shirt off and pushed Cody's legs down, climbing on top. He kissed Cody, moaning as he tasted those lips, plump and red. He pulled on Cody's hand, ensnaring it, meshing their fingers together. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue against Cody's lips, asking for acceptance, and Cody let him in.

They tasted one another for a few minutes, kissing softly. Zack was aware that Cody's dick was very hard, and wanted to help his brother release, but was stopped by the presence of their mother, getting ready for work in the other room. He settled for this needy kiss instead, knowing that she would be gone very soon, so that they could get to what they really wanted to do.

Zack pulled away so he could whisper, "Do you want me to fuck you again tonight?"

Cody was visibly thoughtful, but he nodded after a moment. "Maybe a bit slower than last night, because I'm still sore. You're a lot to take you know." Cody aimed for reproachful but overshot it and landing in pouty, his bottom lip drooping, and Zack groaned, kissing him hard again.

Then, "You need to not be so gorgeous then. Stop making my fucking balls hurt all day long and I'll let up."

"What do they hurt?" Cody held his head to the side in question.

"Because I'm hard all day, whenever you're close. It's like, the moment we started this, it opened a deep well that was full of pressure. Before, I was only hard when I needed to , when I wanted to masturbate, but now, all you have to do is walk in the room and I can't control it."

"I'd say I was sorry, but I've been like that about you for a long time now."

"But your balls don't hurt?"

"Not once. Maybe cause mine aren't as big."

"No way," Zack sat up, pushing off of Cody, and pulled Cody's pants open, and his own, to hell with their mother. Out both their erections came, and Zack held them together, suddenly realizing that he was sweating, and Cody gave a heady moan to be touched so. But the evidence was there in Zack's hand; he was an entire inch longer than Cody, and probably an inch thicker as well. Their eyes met at the revelation.

"B-but we're twins!" Zack whispered, his voice awed. "I thought we were the same size!"

Cody grinned as he shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It doeesn't matter to me, we both know you're the boy in our relationship. I don't even need mine." Cody tried to sound wistful, but he was staring at the hunger in Zack's eyes, immensely turned on by the fact that he was bigger than Cody.

"Bullshit you don't need it, but you are right, I am the boy, and later, for about thirty minutes, I'm going to make you my girl."

Cody's voice was breathless as he asked, "Make?"

Zack nodded. "You're getting it to the hilt tonight, balls deep. God, if mom wasn't home…"

Cody moaned low in his throat, wishing he wasn't about to cum, but Zack was looking at him so, and holding their cocks together, and Cody couldn't help it, whispering, "Oh GOD!" as he came on his shirt.

Zack laughed out loud, amazed that Cody was such a slut, squeezing Cody's cock to drain it of cum, and licked all that he could. He pulled up and asked, "What made you cum!?"

Cody, whimpering, gasping, blushing again, whispered, "You did, god I want you in me again."

Zack pulled away completely, letting go of his dick. "I'm not going to touch it at all, understand, until I get you in this suite alone. The _**moment**_ we are alone, you are going to get fucked silly." He tucked his dick away, and Cody's as well, standing up and clenching his fists, exerting all his self-control not to just push it in now. His eyes caught the clock: 4.30, their mother left at five, and they had to go see a movie, Carey had insisted they give her a review of what they saw, to see if it interested her.

"You just wait Cody," Zack said menacingly as he grabbed up his shirt and wrenched the door open, slamming it hard on accident…


	9. Sixth Sin

He went out and sat on the couch, shooting an apologizing glance at their mother. His shirt, still not on, was roughly folded and left on his lap. He was breathing hard, desperate to think of anything other than Cody's tight body, hot and longing, sprawled across his bed still.

He watched his mother get ready for work, and as she was about to leave, she called Cody, and asked Zack for a hug. The twins hugged her, and she put a twenty on the table as she left, waving goodbye absentmindedly.

As the door clicked shut Zack grabbed his brother and dragged him into their bedroom, ignoring his giggling protest, and tossed Cody on his bed. Zack climbed up on top, opening his pants with one hand, and freed his dick.

"Pants off Cody, it's time for dick."

Cody blushed, but he wasn't moving fast enough for Zack, so Zack stripped his pants off and tossed them across the room.

"Roll over on your belly. You're going to get it now, and later. Don't protest, just accept it."

Cody did roll over, and Zack pushed his way between those smooth thighs, groaning at the sight of Cody's ass. He spit on his hand and rubbed it over his cock, eyes closed just for a moment, trying not to cum, but he was ready too.

"No fingers Cody, just take it."

He pushed his cock against Cody's hole, spreading Cody's cheeks, hearing Cody's complaints, but ignored them, needing that heat about his cock.

"Take it," he moaned, loving Cody's pained growling voice as Zack pushed the head of his cock all the way in, and didn't rest, sliding it slowly in to his balls. Cody grunted, taking deep breaths as his muscles clenched, and he came.

"Z-Z_ack_!" he moaned, his belly alight with pain, his hole stretched prematurely. "It burns like fire!" Zack slapped his ass, grabbing on his hips sharply to pull them, pulling back and shoving it all the way in again. His eyes rolled back in his head, filled with savage delight to be doing this again, to make Cody accept it.

"Shh buddy, you need this. Be a good boy." He kissed Cody on the back, thrusting furiously, deep and punishing to Cody, a torturous pleasure.

He felt that smooth ass under his hands, and slapped it, drawing blood to the surface, making the skin pink and pretty. Cody had little lines that ran up his back, the hills and valleys of his back, and they flexed as he was ravaged.

"Tell me you need this," Zack grunted.

Cody groaned, breathing into his hands. He was up on his elbows and knees, and had his fingers in his mouth. He whimpered, "I-I need this Zack!"

"You're going to take it again later, aren't you, after the movie?"

"Uh-huh!"

Zack kissed him again, chuckling, and whispered, "Good boy. Now tell me you love me."

In steady still, in measured thrusts, Zack claimed his brother.

"I do!"

"You do what Cody?"

Cody gasped as he moaned, "I love you!"

"Good boy, now push back on my dick."

Cody grunted, and waited a moment for Zack to pull it out, and as he was to push it in, Cody put his weight back on it, groaning at the angle, squeezing his muscles to devastate Zack with feeling, working from experience he was teaching himself. It hurt so much, but this power he felt from being taken by Zack was worth the pain, worth the ache.

"Do all the work Cody. Get me to cum so we can go to the movie."

Cody did a swift down and back motion, clumsy at first, but as he picked up speed he got better, and soon had Zack grunting with fury. Zack wasn't even moving now, just holding that slender waist.

"I love you Zack!"

Zack kissed his brother on the back, and shoved it forward once, making Cody shout and cum again, and he had to slow down, shaking to his bones, engulfed by the sensation Zack forced into him.

"I love you Zack!" Cody moaned, pushing back again as hard as he could, wanting that thick liquid spill in him again. He had only felt it once, and it hadn't been enough. Cody wanted to savor it this time, so he tried for the angle that Zack had it in last time, the angle that made Cody cum over and over.

Cody didn't know he was aiming for his own prostate, but when it was hit, he convulsed in that way that Zack loved, so he pulled on Cody, pulled him up so that his back was against Zack's chest and belly, holding Cody by the arms as he took all of his control back, and kept up the pressure, making Cody cum dry, absolutely destroyed by what Zack was doing to him.

"I love you too Cody," Zack kissed his brother on the neck, and bit his shoulder, seconds from his own orgasm, slamming it up and in, pulling on Cody's arms, up by the elbow.

And then Zack steadied Cody, grunting as he slammed in and exploded, cumming hard, biting Cody again to stifle his shout. His orgasm lasted for nine seconds, incredibly, and as he pulled it out, still holding Cody by the arms, he came again, shooting it on Cody's back as the cum inside Cody's ass drained out of him.

When his second orgasm subsided, he breathed out a sharp sigh and pulled Cody against him again, aware that his bed sheets were soaked with cum, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms across Cody's belly, kissing his brother on the neck, and asked him:

"What do you say we get a shower before we go to the movie?"

Cody groaned, holding his head to the side so that Zack could taste his sweaty neck. He nodded, not really wanting to do more than to get Zack hard again so that they could fuck more.

Zack let Cody go with a whisper. "On your hands and knees, "I'm going to look at your hole."

Cody blushed, but fell to his hands, putting a deep downward arch in his back to open himself for Zack. Zack gave a chuckling moan and he touched it, admiring the way it looked in the light; a bright pink, visibly stretched, splattered with cum that was trying to dry from Cody's back down to his knees.

Zack pushed his middle finger into Cody, and pushed down, toward Cody's belly, where he knew the prostate was, having done research into this to advance his own masturbation practice. The prostate is about an inch in, toward the penis, a bundle of nerves that is meant to be stroked to achieve pleasure. Zack soon found it, feeling lightly with his fingertip.

"Right here Cody, that's the spot. If you want to get off, as you have been, without ever touching your dick, push here," and he did, making Cody seize up and start moaning. Zack kissed Cody's back. "See?" He pulled his finger out, wanting to see if he had to courage to lick Cody on his ass. His hole was certainly appealing, visually, not as stretched as it had been, but still bright pink and sexy. Zack couldn't resist.

His breath was hot over Cody's backside, and his tongue, so wet, licked from down by Cody's balls up, pushing against Cody's hole. Cody giggled, and whispered, "What are you _doing_ Zack?"

"Tasting my dirty little brother," Zack answered, before he licked again, pushing his tongue about the rim, and then in, making Cody whimper, grabbing up handfuls of sheet. Zack's hands pulled Cody's cheeks apart, to open him for the slow assault that was Zack's tongue. Then his added a finger, the pointer finger of his left hand, pushing it in beside his tongue, wanting to get Cody stretched so that later on wouldn't hurt so much. He also liked the whine that was escaping from Cody's lips, a little desperate sound.

"And he tastes good," Zack continued, pulling his tongue out and licking all the way up again, licking around his finger, which he was working in in small bursts, occasionally grazing Cody's prostate. "Does Cody want a blowjob before the movie?"

"More tongue Zack, please, that feels amazing!"

Zack chuckled, taking his finger out, and positively attacked Cody's hole, pushing as much tongue as he could in, and he worked his way between Cody's spread thighs, to where Cody's renewed erection was aching, and pulled Cody's foreskin back for him.

"This is a thank you for being so strong, and letting me be rough with you. I don't like hurting you Cody, but we both like the feeling after we get into it, right?"

Cody moaned, "No Zack, thank you!"

Zack nibbled on Cody's butt cheek a moment before he licked again. "I mean it. I know it has to hurt a lot when I just run you through like that."

"Yeah, but I always cum from it, Zack, I like the pain."

Zack shuddered, instantly getting a rock solid erection, and he grabbed Cody's hips again.

"You asked for it," he growled, grinding it back in all the way, slamming the last three inches, and Cody shouted out as he came _again_.

"We're going to have to stop sometime, we have to go and see this movie," Zack was back to his rhythm from earlier, going all the way in hard and fast. Cody's arms gave out, and he slumped forward, holding his head to the side so he could breathe, and simply gave in, and let Zack ravage him…

Another twenty solid minutes of pounding later, Zack came with a yell, slowing to a stop, and pulled out of his shaking brother, rolling him onto his back. He lay atop Cody, rubbing their dicks together, and kissed him. "You're such a lucky boy Cody," Zack said. "You get to get fucked by me whenever you want! Are you happy?"

Cody, far too exhausted to be embarrassed, nodded, kissing back as best he could. But Zack looked at his alarm clock. "Six ten," he said. "I think I saw yesterday that the movie starts at seven fifteen, so we should walk over their as soon as we shower, okay?"

"Yeah, I agree." Cody said with a sigh. Then, "I have so much cum on me."

"And in you. If you were a girl, you'd be _**soo**_ pregnant!"

A sloppy grin and a nod from Cody.

"But you're a good little brother, being willing to take dick whenever it's required of you." He kissed Cody. "Come on up and shower with me." Zack stood and pulled on Cody, understanding that his brother's insides must be rather sore. Indeed, Cody stood with a little pained look on his face, and hobbled out of their room, holding Zack's hand as he was lead to the bathroom. The shower was turned on hot, and the twins went in to the swirling, rising heat together to clean themselves of sweat and cum.

After they were showered, Zack took his time to dry every inch of Cody, just like last time, falling to his knees to kiss Cody's belly, to lick on his cock for a second, just to tease Cody, to let him know that round three was on for later, after the movie.

And then it was Zack's turn to dry off, so he stood, and pushed Cody to his knees, holding his hard cock out for Cody to turn his attention to. "Suck me off before we go Cody, you know you want to."

Cody nodded, pushing his lips over the head, falling back to the fast becoming familiar motions, turned on that Zack could be this hard just after he came three times.

"Good boy," Zack sighed, wrapping the towel around Cody's head and towseling it slowly, carefully. "One more time before we go, take your time."

Cody nodded again, taking Zack's heavy balls in his shaking fingers, swirling down the shaft strongly, wanting to shout at how good this felt to do, even though that was strange to say, and he knew it. Zack was just so thick and hard, and-

"Wait till later, actually." Zack pulled his dick out of Cody's mouth, grinning at the grumpy look on Cody's face, and said, "You'll survive Cody. You'll get to suck it later on. Maybe during the movie."

He pulled Cody up, and said, "Let's dress and go, come on." So they went back out of the bathroom, to their bed room, and dressed in silence. Zack mourned the moment he would have to sneak his blankets to the wash, but decided to worry about it later. All dressed now, the twins kissed one another and left, checking to make sure they had their room key. Zack stuffed the twenty their mother had left into his wallet, and held the door open for Cody. In the elevator, they kissed.

Walking through the park, crossing to the mall, Zack walked with his arm on his brother's shoulders, like he had done earlier, loving how warm Cody was. He loved the little excited thrill that came from Cody that they were so close like this.  
Back in the mall, going up the stairs to wait in line for their movie, the last of the summer's action films, a superhero drama. Simply paying for the movie exhausted their twenty, so they didn't have enough for snacks, but it was all well, especially when Zack pulled his brother close and whispered, "If you're hungry during the movie, I'll give you something to eat, okay?"

This made Cody blush, of course, and Zack grinned, feeling flushed with pleasure at the hunger in Cody's eyes.

"But I am hungry, Zack."

"Well then." Zack pulled on his brother, dragging him down the hallway to theater twenty, and they climbed the stairs to the top, where they had the entire row alone. Cody snuggled into Zack the moment they were seated, leaning his head on Zack's shoulder, dipping his hand under Zack's shirt to rub his belly.

Zack sighed, fondling himself through his shorts to adjust his cock, letting Cody rub up and down on his belly. He asked quietly, "You like my belly Cody?"

Cody laughed sheepishly, and whispered, "Yeah, I like everything about you."

In the darkness of the theater, Zack could see his brother's eyes glinting, and grinned. "Slut. Kiss my belly then, if you like it."

Zack knew Cody was blushing as he pulled Zack's shirt up and kissed it, using his teeth lightly on it, and dipping his tongue into Zack's bellybutton. Zack fisted his hand in Cody's hair, and growled, "Take my cock in your mouth Cody, and suck it hard. Get me off before the previews start."

They only had five minutes, Cody saw as he checked his watch, so he hastened to open Zack's shorts and took all of it back into his mouth, moaning a bit louder than he wanted. Zack's belly rubbed now on the side of his face, pressed on his hand still. Cody's other hand held the base of the shaft, his pinky finger dipped low to cradle Zack's balls, pulling the skin up in the middle of them.

"You're so goddamn good at that Cody. God."

He pulled on Cody's hair, whispering his approval, drawn deep into the sensation, but his watchful eyes prowled around for watchers, people who might see the proceedings and say something, but there wasn't anyone close. He had Cody all to himself, just how he wanted him.

Cody took him all the way until the previews started, and swallowed the head to force Zack to cum involuntarily, gritting his teeth has he shoved it in deeper. He sighed, listening to Cody swallow his cum, and kissed Cody on the lips when he was able.

"Thanks buddy. I'll pay you back later. You full now?"

Cody grinned, nodding as he lay his head on Zack's shoulder again, and went back to caressing Zack's belly. Zack put his cock away and wrapped his arm around Cody. They watched the movie this way. Cody listened to Zack's heart beating strongly, keeping his brother alive, and loved that sound, and was glad to be able to hear it.

After the movie was over, they stood to leave, holding hands as they walked into the light of the hallway below, talking excitedly about what had happened, and left the mall, going into the setting sun, back towards the hotel, unashamed to be holding hands in public.

Back in the lobby, they waved at Maddie, letting go of one another just for a moment, to avoid awkward questions, and kissed in the elevator. Back in the suite, where their mother was still absent, they kissed feverishly, not even making it back to their bedroom. They stood in the kitchen, leaning their weight on one another, kissing hard, hands wrapped up, their fingers meshed.

Zack sighed as he looked at his brother, and said into the kiss, "I'll never get enough of you."

Cody giggled.

"I'm serious Cody, I'll always want you close like this." He shuddered as they kissed again. "Wanna fuck again before bed?"

Cody nodded. "I want your dick in me Zack. Hard."

Zack stared in his brother's eyes. "You asked for it," he whispered…


	10. Seventh Sin

Zack pushed on Cody, giving him a very intent look, and continued, "Go and get naked, hurry up. Big Brother Zack needs his Cody."

Cody moaned softly, but melted along Zack's needy hands, walking backwards toward their bedroom, wishing that Zack would never stop looking at him like that.

Zack closed the door, still intently staring into Cody's eyes, and said, "Lean against my bed after you strip, on your belly."

Cody nodded, taking his shirt over his head quickly and tossing it on his bed. His pants followed, his shoes kicked off quickly. Zack simply took his shirt off, and pulled his cock through the zipper on his shorts, tugging on it. He spit on his hand to slick it wet, watching as the ever blushing Cody leaned on his bed obediently, pushing his bum out for Zack to access.

"Ready to get this big dick in you?" Zack asked, walking up behind Cody and running his hand across that smooth back.

Cody nodded, and Zack chuckled, pushing his brother forward roughly, spitting on his hand again and pushing two of his fingers against Cody's hole. They went in, slow and steady, and Cody's satisfied sigh told Zack that he was ready.

So out came his fingers, and he held his cock steady, pushing it against Cody's hole, not slowing down at all, holding Cody's hip with his other hand, and they both grunted as it went in, thick and deep as always. The last inch was a solid slam, but Cody didn't cum this time.

"You alright little brother?"

Cody nodded again, looking back a moment, and gasped as Zack pulled back and shoved it in at _**that**_ angle, forcing Cody to cum, grabbing up frantic handfuls of sheet as he moaned.

"You sure, you sound _kinda_ panicked." Zack's thrusts were slow and intentional, only one for every second that passed, but they hurt so much better than usual.

"I'm just, I'm just, gunna CUM!" And Cody came again.

"Haha, you little slut Cody." He slapped Cody's ass hard. "Are you my little slut Cody?"

"Yes!"

Cody was pushing back on it, timing Zack's punishing thrusts with that down and back motion he had been using earlier.

"Good boy. Cody's a good little brother. Isn't he?"

Cody groaned, pushing his face into the bed, trying not to cum, but he couldn't help it. But his balls were empty now, so he came dry, squeezing his muscles in that beautiful way, pushing back hard and steady, wishing that this feeling would last forever.

Zack kissed Cody on the back, pushing in to his balls, and whispered, "Isn't he?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you love your Big Brother? Do you love Zack?"

Zack's tone was mocking, babyish, but he slapped Cody's ass in a very grown up way, grinding forward hard, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Yes Zack, I love you! S-so much!"

He kissed Cody's taught back again, and whispered, "Good boy."

Then he pulled it out slowly, making Cody look back in desperation, but Zack said, "Turn over so I can look in your eyes." Cody hastened to obey, spreading his legs so that Zack could access him and push it all the way in again, giving Cody's face an appraising look, putting hands on Cody's belly. He pushed against Cody's thighs, steady and forceful ever still.

Cody met his eyes, half closed in ecstasy, grunting as they pleasured one another. Looking at Zack ravage him turned Cody on immensely, and his renewed erection was met with a greedy grin from Zack. He wrapped his hand around Cody's cock and pulled his foreskin down, stretching it down to torture Cody, not doing much more for a moment.

Zack let go of Cody's cock then. "Jack off for me."

Cody nodded, starting immediately, desperate to please Zack, rubbing his dick quickly, taking it from Zack a bit faster than earlier…

This lasted after Cody came, and on, for fifteen more minutes. Cody sighed when Zack slammed it in the final time and came hard, grunting. He pushed on Cody, leaving it inside, falling across his brother to kiss his sweaty chest. Cody's hands touched him on the shoulders, tangling loosely in his hair.

"I should just fall asleep like this," Zack whispered groggily, "but I don't know that mom would like that." So he pulled out and climbed on Cody. They massed together, becoming a mess of limbs, kissing roughly, their breath heavy but slowing down. "I love you Cody."

Cody grinned stupidly, pulling Zack against him.

Time passed, and Cody went to sleep. Zack lay watching him, looking at his brother's soft features, his beautiful eyes closed loosely. This was lovely. Zack left trails of light kisses on his brother, all over his cheeks, on the tip of his nose, and on those pouty lips. Cody smelled so good, both his skin, and his breath, blowing about Zack's face.

Zack pulled out of Cody's grasp slowly and went around to his dresser, pulling out his pajama bottoms, and a pair for Cody, and pulled them on after he let his shorts fall to the floor. Slowly, so that he didn't wake Cody, Zack dressed his sleeping brother, and rearranged him so that he was laying on the bed better, and under the sheets now, and went out into the living room to turn the lights off, stopping to get a snack before he went in and sunk himself in his bed, turning the light beside his bed on, and dragging Cody close once more.

Zack ate his snack, looking down at Cody, watching him sleep, seeing the beat of Cody's heart against his chest, very subtle, but Cody wasn't breathing very hard anymore. Cody was simply very beautiful, and Zack was ever glad to be able to say that he had sole ownership of his brother.

He kissed Cody on the forehead, thinking about all that Cody meant to him, thinking about their love, and their sex, and what it meant that they were together, and hoped to be able to corner Cody tomorrow and talk to him about it all.

And so Zack fell into dreamland, into the ravishing plains of sleep, and did battle in his subconscious, forever strong in his mind, and awoke to feel Cody kissing a line down his chest, across his belly, and lower. Under the covers, Cody reached one of his sly hands into Zack's pajama bottoms, and Zack heard his brother moan. Very quickly hard, even though his dick was starting to get sore from overuse, Zack pretended to sleep while Cody sucked him off.

Cody was light, obviously not wanting to wake Zack up, even though he was too late in that, but he might never know Zack knew. This was a savage misuse of Zack's erection, not unwelcome, but unasked, surely. Had Cody been doing this, but Zack had never felt it? Sneaking over to Zack's bed to suck his cock every night, in the darkness, just being a little slut?

Zack wanted so bad to moan, to fist his hand strongly in Cody's hair, or do something other than simply get molested by Cody. But he restrained himself, knowing that Cody would be desperately embarrassed to be caught so, and Zack didn't want to dissuade Cody from doing this; quite the contrary, Zack loved being raped like this, being used for sex while he was supposed to be sleeping.

Zack grunted when he came, a few minutes later, unable to help himself, and considered taking a day off sex to let his sore dick rest, but Cody was still down there, even though he had swallowed all of Zack's cum. He was licking on Zack's balls, sucking them, taking his time with every inch. Zack, had he had a fortune, would have gladly spent it all to read Cody's mind, to get a sense of what Cody was thinking as he licked all up on down on Zack's balls, seeming to try and get Zack hard again. And very soon…

An hour later, at four, Cody had sucked Zack off another two times, and only stopped when Zack simply _couldn't_ get hard anymore. His poor balls were empty, and ached from overstimulation. Cody lamented quietly that he couldn't get more, so he crawled up Zack's body again, obviously thinking that Zack was still asleep, but a quick glance into Zack's eyes made him start.

"H-how long have you been awake Zack?"

Zack grinned, and turned on the light, not looking away from Cody's eyes, even though the light was rather bright.

"The entire time. You little slut."

"Z-Zack, I-I-"

"Shh shh, be quiet Cody. I'm going to have to rest for a while, maybe a day, before we can fuck again, you know that! You just drained all that I have. You bad boy."

Cody looked positively devastated.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it, Z-Zack, I just can't get enough of you!"

Zack grabbed him and pulled him close, and kissed his Cody on the cheek. "Bad boy," he whispered again. "Overworking your Big Brother. You just love this dick, don't you." It wasn't a question.

And Cody nodded, knowing he couldn't lie.

"Yeah. I should push my tongue in that tight little ass, just for overworking my dick. Maybe return the favor to you." Zack let go of Cody. "Ass in the air," he said authoritatively, and grinned when Cody obeyed him, breathing on his hands.

Zack pulled his pajama bottoms off of Cody's ass, moaning again at how sexy Cody's little hole was, and wanted to run him through again.

"All we ever do anymore is fuck," Zack said, and licked Cody's hole bottom to top, and back down, squeezing Cody's cheeks in his hands. "It's like we're psychologically programmed to have sex." He pushed two fingers into Cody, the pointer finger from each hand, and spread his brother open, pulling a husky moan from Cody's throat, and chuckled as he stuffed his tongue in again.

"I should find something to fuck you with, something to use as a dildo, to get you nice and stretched. What do you think, Cody?"

"Sure," Cody moaned.

Zack pulled away and cast about for something, spying Cody's hairbrush, the handle of which was smooth wood, a bit thinner than Zack's cock, and shorter too, but it would do.

"Don't move Cody." Zack pulled his fingers out and took no time to retrieve the hair brush. Then, into his dresser, he pulled a bottle of lube he had smuggled from a local store forth, and poured it on the handle of Cody's hair brush, slicking it smoothly across the surface of the handle. "Ready?"

Before Cody could make a noise, or nod, or anything, Zack was already pushing it into Cody slowly, and Cody moaned as he asked, "Is that my _**hairbrush**_?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Zack!" Cody moaned, embarrassed and turned on as it went all the way into him.

"Shh, take this hairbrush." Into a steady rhythm Zack worked, making Cody shudder as it took him. "See, this hairbrush can last forever. It'll always be hard for you, and it'll stretch you out nicely Cody. Do you like it?"

Cody moaned again, his voice still husky and deep.

Zack fucked Cody this way for a while before he pulled it out and looked at Cody's hole. "Look at that, I wish I had a camera." Cody's hole was gaping open, slowly retracting in. Zack stuck his tongue in, tasting the raspberry lube that was oozing out of Cody's hole, hand grinned tiredly.

"Now, we're going to sleep so we can get up in the morning like normal people, okay?" Zack tossed the hair brush and the bottle of lube into his dresser and pulled Cody's borrowed pajamas up, yanking him onto his side to that they could cuddle.

Zack kissed his brother on the neck for a while, letting the dregs of his sleepy mind drag him back into his dreams…

And into the morning sun the twins awoke, almost at the same time, seconds before Zack's alarm clock went off. Zack thumped it once grumpily to shut the sound off and kissed Cody on the neck. Zack hugged his brother from behind before he dragged the covers off and stretched, standing groggily, and going out into the living room quietly, knowing he had morning breath. He looked at their mother and grinned sheepishly, adjusting and covering his morning erection, and hoping that she wouldn't see it if she awoke suddenly.

In the bathroom, he brushed his teeth, used the toilet quickly before he went to leave the bathroom again. Not caring in the slightest that he was shirtless, he went out to get some cereal, pouring a bowl full of marshmallow goodness and 2%, before he sat and ate quietly, all alone.

When he was finished eating, he went back into their bedroom, and smiled softly at the pure and angelic look on Cody's face.

"Oh my Cody, what will I ever do with you?"

Cody's eyes flew open, and he looked shocked, but was soon smiling as well.

"Morning Zack."

"Hey buddy." Zack closed the door and climbed back up on the bed, pushing his forehead against Cody's forehead, and kissed Cody delicately…


	11. Eighth Sin

"Get up so we can hang out. I wanna go somewhere today."

"Where ever could we go?" Cody asked, looking up into Zack's eyes with a quiet hunger.

Zack kissed him. "Maybe to the mall? Or the library, I don't know."

Cody nodded as best he could, rocking Zack's head a bit. "Maybe both?"

Another kiss. "Yeah, sure. It'll get us out of the suite and into public. If we're out in public, we can't fuck, which is what I want to do right now."

Cody moaned softly.

"Because if people can see us, then I can't get you naked, and you can't get me naked. So get dressed and eat something."

Zack grabbed Cody's hand and pushed it into the bed, kissing him again savagely. He pulled back just to whisper, "After I'm done with you."

They kissed for a few minutes, only breaking apart when they heard their mother get up and put the futon together. Cody pushed Zack off, giving him a look, and stood, untangling himself to stand and adjust his arousal, blushing as he did so. Zack watched his brother gather up a shirt and shroud away his chest and belly, bustling about their room. He took off Zack's pajama bottoms, put on underwear, cute little faggy preppy pants that showed his ass off really well, and his socks and shoes. He finished by looping his belt on and grabbing up his watch, looking again at Zack before he left.

Painfully hard now, Zack took his time to change, and, after tying his shoes, left off his shirt, walking out into the living room to stare at Cody as he made eggs. Having taken residence at the table, Zack took no time to begin eye fucking Cody, making sure Cody saw, getting that little blush to creep across Cody's cheeks. Their mother was in the bathroom, getting ready for a morning show; she was working two shows that day, so she had needed her rest. Carey was lazy to the point that she would be only fifteen minutes early to a show that took an hour to prepare for, on a good day. Indeed, she was to start in twenty-five minutes, and she had just woken up.

Zack knew that Cody was making eggs for her, the good son, the nice boy that he was. He knew Cody would have buttered toast and jam that their mother wouldn't eat; he would give advice on her shoes, and her makeup, or her hair. Cody was such a fag. Zack's eyes narrowed as he glared at Cody, slouching low at the table, absolutely loving the pink skin of Cody's face. When Cody was embarrassed, he was gullible, and when he was gullible, he was easy prey. And when he was easy prey…

Zack groaned low in his throat, knowing that he would have to break his promise not to have sex today, for Cody had him snared good, flitting about the kitchen in that little apron, tossing spices about, running his little fingers across the ingredient list to see everything was perfect, even though he had made this recipe a _thousand_ times. Zack wanted so bad to push Cody over the counter right now and dig all in it.

"The moment mom is gone," Zack whispered, just before their mom came out from the bathroom, "I'm fuckin' you."

Cody went scarlet, dropping his cooking utensil in his sudden confusion, grinning distractedly at their mother when she came out. Cody seemed on edge as she got ready, always sparing Zack these little excited looks, flustered and aroused and frightened all at once. And as she left, waving at them as she went, Zack stood quickly and grabbed Cody savagely.

"I'm gunna fuck you on every inch of this suite," Zack growled, and Cody's pants were sliding down his thighs as he was dragged to the floor, pushed onto his hands and knees, and he moaned when Zack's hands pulled back on his hips, and Zack's hard dick invaded him with barely spit for lubrication.

"Fuck what I said last night, my dick's gunna have to get sore." Zack, dominating Cody on the kitchen floor, hadn't afforded his brother a very comfortable spot to get fucked, but that was just fine for Cody.

Twenty five minutes later, Zack came into Cody's ass, ignoring Cody's complaint that his pants would be messy, and pulled his cock out of Cody.

"The stain'll come out Cody, you'll survive. Get up so we can go. I'm going to fuck you again if we stay. Over and over again. But we have things to do, don't we?"

They were both panting, lying side by side, Zack on his back, Cody on his front with his ass in the air. Cody nodded against the floor, grimacing from the feel of Zack's cum, draining slowly out of him down his thighs. Zack soon tucked himself away and stood, grinning as Cody stood gingerly.

Fifteen minutes later, they were on the street, walking out towards the mall again. Inside it's tall structure, holding hands to keep together, they threaded up to the second floor, sitting for a moment to get their bearings, and an idea of where to proceed. So Cody got up to order ice cream, walking stiffly, aware that Zack was staring unabashed at his ass. It gave Cody a sense of pride, in fact, to turn his brother on so, to be connected to him in that naughty way.

Ice cream in hand, a little tub of cookie dough, Cody got a single spoon and went back over to sit beside his brother. They sat, by matter of coincidence, in the same places they were sitting when this story began, and, copying himself unconsciously, Cody pushed his leg in between Zack's thighs to rest his knee on Zack's seat, looking his brother deep in the eye as he took a good long lick of their ice cream.

Able to be lecherous now, Zack grinned at his brother, looking at his little tongue, smeared in cream, and leaned forward as he whispered, "I'm going to cum in your mouth later, you little tease."

Cody dropped their spoon in the ice cream tub, and replied, "Why wait? We're only at the mall because you wanted to come. If I had my way, we'd be having sex at the suite right now."

Cody's knee pushed its way higher, and rubbed against Zack's cock.

"I am a tease, Zack, or I try to be."

"Remember your place Cody." Zack warned, one eyebrow drawn up, his face pleasantly menacing. "You said yourself that you're the girl in our little arrangement. Don't talk big. You belong on the floor, underneath me."

That wiped the smile from Cody's face. "So much for the love of your life."

He dropped his knee and slumped back in his seat, crossing his arms and looking below at the crowds that swarmed.

Zack glared at his brother. "Well, I guess Cody can't take a bit of role play, can he?"

Cody gave Zack a glance, and breathlessly asked, "Role, play?"

A nod from Zack. "Of course I don't mean it, Cody, but when we're getting it, I talk a bit mean, don't I?"

Cody blushed. "Well, you, kinda, tell me what to say, and you slap me, and stuff."

"Yeah, all that. I don't mean to demean you, but it turns the both of us on, right?"

Cody grinned sheepishly.

"Right?"

"Yes Zack, it does."

Zack grabbed up both of his brother's hands, and pulled on them a bit, giving Cody quite an intense look.

"I told you I'm only good when you're close, didn't I? I feel alone even when you're only a room away, alright? I want you right here," he squeezed Cody's hands strongly. "Don't you ever question that again, okay? I'm going to talk a bit dirty to you, to be rough, but when it's all over, I'm always nice, right?"

Cody nodded.

Zack pulled his brother in for a kiss, ignoring a passing group of people that looked shocked at their PDA, and rested his forehead against Cody's forehead, staring intently into his brother's longing eyes.

"I wanna fuck you so bad right now." Zack whispered. "I know we just did it, like, twenty minutes ago, but you are such a tease."

Cody, breathing hard on Zack's face, aware that people were staring at them, gave a heavy sigh, wanting very much to get fucked by Zack again. But he kissed Zack, and exerted all his self-control to pull himself away, whispering, "We should go and shop Zack." Cody feigned an air of dignity as he grabbed up their ice cream once more.

"For sex toys, how about? We could get you a good dildo! Or a butt-plug!"

Cody looked aghast. "What is a butt-plug?"

"Listen to the name little brother," Zack pulled the ice cream out of Cody's hands. "It stuffs your ass and keeps it stuffed."

Cody went scarlet.

"I know we could bribe the dude at the porno shop to let us in. Maybe you could suck some dick, or something, since," Zack pulled out his wallet, which was empty of money, "I ain't a high roller."

"I have some money Zack; I don't waste everything I get, but I am not sucking anyone else's," he mouthed the word dick, "besides yours."

"But you'd enjoy having a dildo, Cody, trust me in that. Just trust me. How much do you have? The porno store has t-shirts and stuff in it, so I think we could feign ignorance."

"It's not a dedicated pornography sales business, Zack, it's got, I think, t-shirts, like you said, but also posters and drinking games and stuff. We've been in there before. I don't know why you're playing it up like you are, as if we'd be breaking the rules by going in there."

"We'd be breaking the rules by buying a dildo, and/or butt-plug. That's what we're too young to do."

Cody kissed Zack lightly on the cheek. "Let's go and look then." Cody stood, taking the ice cream back from Zack and stalking off. Zack hastened to follow him, grinning slyly.

In the semidarkness of the store, past a section of beads that denoted an 'eighteen and older section,' Zack with his hand on Cody's shoulder, pointed to an item of particular interest.

"Eight inches long, six around, and it vibrates! I'll bet you could get it all the way in you!"

Cody gave Zack a pointed look, leaning against the shelves to let a gaggle of giggling girls pass, peering queerly after them as they went, and smiled at Zack. "I could if we worked it, but I don't want anything larger than you." He was whispering as if he was irritated, but Zack knew that Cody was simply nervous about being heard.

So Zack pointed to another one. "Five and a half inches around, so thick, and six inches long, vibrates; I just wish they weren't all pink." Zack looked revolted.

"There's a blue one," Cody pointed. He was wondering how obvious it was that they were fucking, standing close as they were, talking in plain voices about dildo sizes.

Zack pulled it off the shelf to examine it. "But it's seventy-five dollars."

Cody smiled sweetly, despite the blush that prevailed. "I have enough Zack, trust me. But how are we going to pay?"

"By going to the counter and handing your money over. We'll tip generously, like I'm going to do to you later." Cody moaned with embarrassment. "Trust me Cody; we'll fake it till we make it. You'll have to go outside while I buy this though."

As Zack was about to walk away, Cody grabbed his arm, and whispered, "What about those, plug, things?"

"Butt-plugs? Why, do you want one?"

Cody nodded, not averting his eyes, but still obviously flustered and ever embarrassed.

"Get one then," Zack said, holding his hand out for Cody to look at the shelf, as if to say, 'Feel free!'

So Cody, flushed still, pressed himself against the shelf, looking at them, eventually deciding on a little pink one, blushing fiercely as he passed it to Zack and pulled out a crisp hundred dollar bill.

"Work your magic Zack, I'll be outside." Without so much as a backward glance, Cody stalked off, leaving a bemused, grinning Zack to walk out of the restricted section and towards the counter.

In line, not trying to hide what he was holding, he waited his turn, and when it was, he dropped the two sex toys on the counter and looked the man square in the eye.

"H-how old are you?" The man asked.

"Fourteen." Why lie?

The man looked at the sex toys Zack wanted to buy, and back up at Zack's face. "I can't sell these to you."

"Yes you can."

"You're a minor, kid, I can go to jail."

"And I'll pay someone to get them for me anyways, so streamline it all and let me pay now. I have the money for it." To showcase this, Zack held the hundred up, stretched between his hands.

"W-wel-"

"I'll tip you, okay? I'll give you the ten that would be my change, okay, you can look the other way, and I'll get what I want."

Clearly uncomfortable, wanting to be anywhere else, the clerk looked around, checking for staff, and touched a button to his left.

"Take my money," Zack whispered, dropping the hundred on the counter, still staring the man in his eyes.

The clerk snatched up the hundred and grabbed up the dildo and butt-plug, dropping them in a bag and trusting them across the counter. "Get out before I change my mind," the clerk said, "and don't come back, do you understand?"

Zack nodded as he took up the bag and left, grinning at the looks on the customers faces behind him. Back out in the mall, walking up to Cody with the bag swinging proudly in his hand, Zack whispered, "How about we go and break this butt-plug in?"

Cody's blush was back. "Where?"

"That bathroom on the third floor, it's always empty. We can go up there; you can give me a blow job, and put this in your ass to make you feel like a slut for a few hours."

Cody moaned his embarrassed, faulty approval, and nodded. So they walked through the crowds to the bathroom, up to the the third floor, pushing their way into the quiet.

This bathroom was always empty, or it seemed to Cody, for he hated to going to the bathroom when strangers were around, and yet hated holding it. So once, earlier this summer, in his fear, he had waited in the stall a slid hour before realizing that he would be safe.

Because of his fear, of course, being masturbated by Zack at the Japanese Restaurant had been very uncomfortable for Cody, and yet, liberating, in the same way.

Back to the present though, Cody checked in all the stalls, going to the one at the end and pulling Zack in with him. Cody pulled the toilet seat down and sat, taking the bag from Zack and putting it behind the toilet, out of sight, and grabbed the front of Zack's shorts to pull him close.

Looking up into Zack's eyes, Cody whispered, "I want to suck you off so bad, Zack, can I?"

Zack nodded quickly, opening his shorts and fishing for his cock. When he had it, he pulled it out through the zipper and pulled on his foreskin. "Take your time on it Cody, we have all day. Suck it slow and hard," he chuckled when Cody kissed his belly, and took Zack's cock in hand.

Cody's tongue was cool, circling methodically around the head of Zack's penis, and he pushed his mouth down on it, taking it all the way in. Zack sighed, dropping his hand on Cody's shoulder, putting his other hand on the side of Cody's head. His lips applied suction on the head, making Zack say, "Oh," and pull on his head, forcing it farther into his mouth. Cody didn't mind. He could feel it throbbing under his tongue. Zack was rocking his hips, getting into it, holding the back of Cody's head.

Cody's hand worked at the base of his erection, massaging the skin. The other hand pulled sensually on his balls, pulling the tight skin loose, making them hang low in his fingers. They pulsated heat, and sweated slightly as he cupped them. He pulled Zack closer, dragging him by his pants. His knees were at the front of the toilet seat, right in front of Cody's crotch.

Cody worked his head faster, preferring to have Zack close to him. His tongue had turned warm, his breath hot and wet. He moaned occasionally, vibrating from his throat. His tongue ran along the bottom of the shaft and the sides, making his hand slick. Zack liked how wet it felt.

He closed his eyes, getting deeper into the sensation. His hand felt the side of Cody's head, the other rubbing his throat, his fingers feeling Cody purr. His breath was soft and unencumbered, small moans releasing themselves. He leaned his hips in further, thrusting his cock harder. Fire grew in his belly. The hand on his balls felt wonderful, the soft fingers teasing him so much. His hand balled in Cody's hair, wrenching him forward.

"I'm gunna cum in your face," he whispered, his tone menacing.

The hand forced him to suck, pulling his hair, the feeling of possession turning Cody on. Zack forced his cock deep into Cody's mouth. The depth made Cody gag, and Cody's mouth clenching so, his throat humming, made Zack cum without warning.

"Oh shit Cody," he said as he did. Cody wasn't ready for it, and gagged more as he tried to swallow. He pulled his mouth off of it, Zack's cum spilling across his face. He licked his lips, trying to clean himself.

Zack groaned and his head fell back a moment. He looked down at Cody and grinned appreciatively.

"Missed some," Zack said and licked it off, taking his time. He kissed Cody. "Thanks buddy, that was great."

Cody grinned at him, tucking Zack's penis back inside of his pants and zipping him up. "Your turn," Zack whispered. "Get the butt-plug."

A nod from Cody…


	12. Precursor Two

Cody turned about, stuffing his hand in the bag to pull the butt-plug's box out. He held it in his hand solemnly almost in a bewildered questioning state, before he glanced up at Zack. "Are we sure about this?"

"Oh hell yeah, Cody, you take that out of its box and drop your drawers now, I wanna see what it looks like."

Cody blushed again, but he obeyed, carefully pulling on the tape to open the box up, lifting the cardboard with delicate fingers. The plastic that kept the butt-plug from ratteling about was drawn out and placed gingerly on the side of the toilet seat by Cody, why was having some second thoughts here. He was embarressed, of course, but he didn't know how comfortable this would be all pushed inside him as he walked, but he had heard what Zack said, and wanted to obey his brother, so he set the butt-plug on the toilet beside the plastic and stood.

He pulled his pants down, glancing at Zack, who was staring at him with intense eyes, and breathing on him, inches away. Cody felt a bit light headed as he stood, his pants pooled around his ankles, looking at his brother. He whispered, "I don't have any lubricant, Zack, it's going to hurt."

"Spit on it buddy, come on, I wanna see it. You know what, hand it to me, I'll get it in. You bend over the toilet, lean against the wall. Be a good boy."

Cody handed the butt-plug over, his cheeks burning, and leaned forward, pushing his hips back so that Zack could look at his hole, could breathe on it, moaning as he kissed Cody back there.

Zack spat on the butt-plug, slicking it down with his hand before adding a second coat. The butt-plug was about four inches long, after the stem, and about four inches thick, and it would go into Cody smooth. Zack pushed his way between his brother's thighs, kissing the soft skin on his butt and thighs, breathing heavy and hard. He whispered, "It's going in Cody, ready?"

Before Cody could answer, Zack pushed it all the way, earning a little groan from Cody as it was kept in by his muscles, the flat back of it flush with Cody's cheeks. It was quite interesting to see, and Cody, still leaning forward, wasn't quite complaining, so Zack slapped him on the bum.

"That was anti-climactic; I was hoping you'd moan, or complain, or something. How does it feel?"

Cody straightened up so that he could turn, covering his erection with his hands, blushing fiercely, and he said, "I, um, I like it, Zack. It isn't as big as you, so I'll be able to walk."

Zack pulled on him, kissing his Cody messily, big wet sloppy kisses that made Cody giggle as he kissed back, wrapping himself around Zack so that they could hug one another. "I love you, little brother," Zack whispered. "Don't you ever forget that. No matter how weird the shit we do is, I love you so much. Come on, dress, and we can continue shopping." Zack fell to his knees to pull Cody's pants up and moved to the side, pulling on Cody to get him out of the stall, grabbing the bag and the cardboard and plastic from the butt-plug's box.

Cody had an amusing look on his face, one of indecision, as if he wasn't quite sure whether or not he enjoyed what he was feeling. He was walking a bit stiff as he crossed the bathroom, heading for the door, looking back to make sure that Zack was following him. He was, and they went back into the noise of the mall together. Zack tossed the cardboard and plastic into a bin and wrapped his arm over Cody's shoulders, dragging him off to a store so that they could shop some more, depleted savings notwithstanding.

Later on, in the suite, they kissed, sitting on the couch, Zack resting back against the cushions comfortably, pulling Cody against him, to make him be kissed. Cody sat on Zack's lap, the rubber inside of him slightly uncomfortable, but he accepted the feeling as Zack held him still, his eyes closed, steadying Cody for what they both knew was coming later. Or, what they thought was coming later.

Their mother, unfortunate in her early arrival, three hours early, for her show had been moved to a later date, was considering something wholly separate to what she was greeted with when she entered the suite.

She wasn't looking at the couch, despite the fact that it was very visible from the door, but, as the keycard scrapped in the lock, Zack tossed Cody aside, his heart suddenly pumping as adrenaline coursed through him, and their mother came in. She had been looking at the sink, wondering if her boys had cleaned or if she would have to make them, when her gaze caught their heavy breathing, flushed, guilty faces.

"And what did I enter to find? What are you boys doing?" She closed the door behind her.

Cody sputtered out a little hiccup, blushing even deeper than he had been, but Zack was quick to say, his face straight as he could make it. "We were wrestling."

"On my couch?"

Zack nodded, glancing at Cody sharply. "Cody was being annoying, I had him in a head lock, I didn't want to get yelled at and I thought I could get away with it. I guess I couldn't."

"You boys are old enough to know that you shouldn't wrestle, come on. I don't want any excuses as to why you were or why you weren't. Jesus, sometimes I feel like making your father take one of you. Zack, go to your room, Cody needs to help me with my wardrobe. I asked Maddie and she can't help. Go on Zack."

Her dangerous, flashing eyes told Zack that today wasn't an arguing day. His quarrel was best served elseware. He held his hands up as he stood, walking around the couch. As he got to their room, he heard his mother whisper something that he couldn't believe:

"I wish I had only one son sometimes. Cody's smart and he isn't chubby, a better boy all around. He doesn't get into things."

He looked back in astonishment, looking at his mother. A phone was held up to her ear, and Zack realized that she must have been talking into it before she entered the suite, he just hadn't noticed. She glared at him, and he went into his bedroom, closing the door extra quiet to make sure that it wouldn't make noise, feeling hurt my his mother's comment.

Who had she been talking too? Who was interested enough in her that they would listen to her trash talk her children? And had she said it loud enough to allow him to hear, on purpose? He hadn't seen Cody's reaction, but he heard his brother leave the suite with their mother, and so he sat dejectedly on his bed, thinking aimlessly.

Then the door opened, and there was Cody, looking ashamed of something. He shut the door, going quickly to Zack's bed and kissing his brother. "I have to get something, I can't stay, I'm only back to get it, but I can't believe that she said that about you. Please please don't take it to heart, and come down to see me, please."

Cody tried to pull away, but Zack sat up and grabbed him, making him come back down to be kissed more thoroughly. "Where will you be?" Zack said in reply.

"Where mom always is, Zack, come on, let me go."

"If I visit you," Zack grunted into the kiss, "you know I won't be able to stop myself. I will have you down there."

He let Cody go, and Cody blushed as he straightened his shirt, giving Zack a queer look. Cody went to gather whatever he had been deprived of, and as he was leaving, he said, "Why do you think I want you to visit me?"


End file.
